


Herido

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne Being an Idiot, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Escribí esto de madrugada, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clark Kent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: En un mundo donde los omegas no tienen derecho alguno y Lex Luthor gobierna con mano de hierro, Superman, cuya verdadera naturaleza omega lleva ocultando toda la vida, queda embarazado.Batman pierde los estribos.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,

es herida que duele y no se siente.

—Quevedo.

«Positivo»

Era increíble como dos líneas sutiles dibujadas en un pequeño tubo de plástico puede arruinarte la vida. Una lágrima cayó encima de la pantalla, distorcionando las dos líneas que le indicaba que estaba embarazado. Clark entró en un estado de pánico, se deslizó contra la pared del baño y se abrazó así mismo en un estado patético y miserable. Estaba embarazado y no quería saber absolutamente de cómo llegó eso allí. 

Los omegas no eran exactamente una casta bendecida en la tierra: Follar y tener hijos. Estas dos últimas eran las habilidades apreciadas en este género. Ni siquiera podía vivir solo, mantenerse, trabajar o ser ‘alguien’. Los omegas no eran nadie. Aprovechando su origen extraterrestre pudo mezclar su verdadero olor entre un beta para Clark y un Alfa para Superman, pero nunca ser lo que realmente era. 

¡Ah, claro! También olvidaba el pequeño hecho de que vivía en el régimen del terror de Luthor. El dictador mundial que gobernaba con mano de hierro, él fue quien convirtió la vida en una miseria. Por eso se unió a la Liga de la Resistencia. Pensaba que podía traer algo de esperanza al mundo, pero ahora, sin saber por qué, las esperanzas suyas fueron arrebatadas. 

Debía llamar a Batman, contarle la verdad. Confesar que era un omega (Además de un mentiroso) y que ahora tenía un bebé en su vientre. Un omega no podía ir por allí sin un padre para sus cachorros; Teniendo en cuenta que Clark Kent era beta no podía explicar un niño y mucho menos un embarazo, como alfa ni siquiera entraba en sus posibilidades. Iba a recibir un castigo horrible por haber mentido sobre su verdadera naturaleza. 

Clark Kent, el beta, Superman, el alfa, era en realidad un omega. Un omega sin derechos. No podría mantener un bebé sin un alfa que estuviera a su cargo y si las autoridades se enteraron, lo iban a casar con alguien y quitarle al cachorro, en el mejor de los casos, podrían condenarlo a muerte. El aborto era una posibilidad, pero era ilegal y tenía miedo. Superman, el alfa de acero tenía miedo. Probablemente, en aquel mundo donde la natalidad era escasa, abortar un bebé fue un crimen peor que ser omega. 

Quiso vomitar. Se agarró de la taza del baño y lo hizo. Lloró de nuevo. 

Tenía que ser un error. 

Su celular sonó, pero no tuvo ganas de contestar. Lo ignoró hasta que vio la pantalla. Olvidó el pequeño detalle sobre que Luthor era su jefe. Clark Kent, redactor y reportero del Daily Planet; Siempre dispuesto a dar al mundo la mejor imagen del dictador aunque fuera una mentira. Aunque su consciencia no quisiera, las amenazas contra sus padres fueron bastante persuasivas. Contestó. 

—¿Puedes decirle a Luthor que no me siento bien? Y no me… Eh, gustaría contagiarle nada —Lois, vaciló al otro lado del teléfono. Sin embargo, aunque pareció extraño, consiguió su día libre. 

Entonces, hizo lo cualquier persona con media neurona haría: Buscar al único que podía solucionar esto, Batman. Pero cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco sabía quién era Batman ¡Por Dios! Además, cuando Batman se enterara, ¿Quién dijo que se haría cargo de él, un omega furtivo que no hacía cosas de omega y un cachorro? Hiperventiló de nuevo, en este momento él era su única esperanza. 

El celular resbaló varias veces en su mano, tecleó mal el número del murciélago y cuando empezó a sonar sintió que estaba sufriendo un infarto. Iba a tener un bebé y estaba llamando al puto Batman para que solucionara su problema. 

—¿Superman? —La voz oscura del hombre resonó en sus oídos. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía para qué estaba llamando ‘Hey, sí, Batman, por favor, hazte cargo de mi hijo y de paso, de mí’ —¿Super…? 

—Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente ¡Pero en privado! Y a solas —No estaba seguro de cómo obtuvo valor para decir eso —Por favor… —Sonó como una súplica tan miserable que al otro lado de línea pudo escuchar al hombre suspirar. Entonces obtuvo las coordenadas de la cueva, la misteriosa cueva que nadie conocía. 

Batman lo miraba desde el centro de la cueva. Juraría que detrás de la máscara tenebrosa estaba frunciendo el ceño, sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho le dieron un aire aterrador. Superman lo miró, al menos, el ritmo del corazón del alfa pareció darle alivio. 

—¿Y bien? —El aroma de Clark era de alfa, estaba a nada de inventarse una historia y no contarle nada. 

—Estoy embarazado —Se supone que daría una explicación o algo así, pero fue lo que salió de su nerviosismo. 

—¿Disculpa? —Los brazos de Batman bajaron a sus lados, sintió la mirada del hombre más acusadora que nunca y escuchó su corazón desbocado en su pecho. 

—Soy… Soy un omega y… —No sabía si su voz estaba saliendo quebrada, pero podía sentir el nudo. El olor de alfa enfadado llegó hasta él. Tuvo más miedo que antes — Y… Embarazado. 

—¿Eres un jodido omega? —La voz del hombre murciélago salió más fuerte de lo normal, dio un paso hacia adelante y Clark retrocedió — Eres un jodido omega —Su voz fue escalofriante reafirmando la verdad como si fuera una acusación. —¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decir esto ahora,  _ omega? _ —El sobrenombre fue casi un insulto. Los alfas llamaban así a los omegas para recordarles su posición y dónde debían permanecer. 

—Yo no… Ni siquiera sé. Tienes que ayudarme —Suplicó miserablemente. Estaba ignorando el hecho de que no conocía a Batman y que este estaba dejando salir todo su enfado por alguna razón.

—¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte a ti? —Un bufido burlesco salió de los labios del alfa. Dio otro paso adelante y por orgullo, Clark se quedó en su sitio —En primer lugar yo no ayudo a omegas, en segundo, ¿Por qué no vas a decírselo a tu alfa? —Clark se quedó mirándolo. Contuvo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. 

—No tengo alfa… —Confesó de manera lastimera. Batman lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué estás sin un alfa? Los omegas no pueden andar por allí sin uno —Su mente tuvo muchas preguntas de repente — ¿Quién está a cargo de ti entonces? —A pesar de todo Clark seguía oliendo a alfa. Batman arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta—… ¿Por qué sigues oliendo como un alfa? 

—Es porque soy de krypóon, ya sabes… —Clark hizo un esfuerzo para no sonar aterrorizado, poco a poco dejó cambiar su olor a omega. 

—Ni siquiera estás emparejado —Batman lo juzgó con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta del olor a omega libre—Has estado usando el cambio de olor para jugar con todos —Sentía el corazón de Bruce latir furioso como el de un verdugo cuando hacía su trabajo —Justo ahora solo eres una pequeña  _ puta _ con un bastardo dentro. 

—Yo nos soy una… —Las palabras murieron en su boca, para la sociedad, un omega con cachorros sin emparejar era eso, un vil prostituto. Y ahora estaba allí, sin alfa, embarazado pidiendo ayuda ¡Pues claro que Bruce iba a creer eso de él! 

—Ve y dile al alfa que te puso ese bastardo allí que se haga cargo —Sus palabras dolieron. ¡Maldición! Siempre le había gustado el hombre, era tan… No sé, tenía esa esencia tan diferente, enigmática. Aunque supo que nunca podría optar a nada con él (Porque un alfa y un alfa no podían estar juntos), le dolía que lo tratara así. A fin de cuentas, era su compañero de Resistencia, estaban unidos contra un mal común que era Luthor. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ayudar a Batman. Olvidó que siendo un omega no tenía derechos. 

—No sé quién es el padre —Se mordió con fuerza para no llorar. Escuchó a suspirar a Batman y su olor ponerse más irritante. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me hago cargo de tu bastardo? —Lo vio caminar hacia la gran computadora que ocupaba el centro de la cueva. Con valor, lo siguió. 

—¿Abortar? — En el fondo no quería eso. No podría vivir una vida donde sabía que había ‘asesinado’ algo suyo. Siguió caminando, hasta que chocó sin querer con la espalda del otro alfa. Luego, sintió una fuerte bofetada estrellarse contra su rostro. 

—Abres las piernas a quién sabe quién, te embarazas ¿y luego quieres eliminar tus errores así como así? —La mano de Batman, que no debía ser tan dura para alguien tan fuerte como Clark, se hundió con rabia en sus mejillas, mientras que el alfa prime lo obligaba a mirarlo —Eso es un delito,  _ omega _ . Acepta tus errores y ocupa tu lugar como el omega que siempre debiste ser. Ni siquiera sé cómo te colaste entre nosotros. 

Clark se odiaba, porque ahora sí estaba llorando. El olor irritable del alfa de alto nivel lo estaba abrumado y se sentía en peligro. Llevó una mano a su vientre. Se sentía herido y lastimado. Creyó que Batman podría ayudarlo. 

—Bat… —La mano se apretó más en su mandíbula y con algo de fuerza, Clark usó su otra mano para retirarla. A pesar de que en ese momento se sentía débil, a pesar de que sabía que en cualquier momento Batman podría usar  _ la voz _ con él porque era un alfa prime. Lo miró dolido y suspirando bocanadas de aire para evitar el llanto — Es que no me he acostado con nadie, estúpido. 

  
  


Luthor paseaba feliz por los pasillos de la casa más poderosa del mundo. A su lado iba Mercy con la agenda, anotando una y mil cosas. Entraron al despacho presidencial. Las puertas se cerraron. El hombre que manejaba el mundo con puño de hierro se acercó al gran ventanal que le permitía ver la ciudad que gobernaba. 

—Hemos tenido que cancelar el reportaje de hoy, Sr. Luthor —La voz de la chica interrumpió el silencio de superioridad que la imagen de Luthor había creado —El Sr. Kent no se encontraba bien, y como dijo usted, no se fiaba de nadie más para hacer el reportaje. 

—Ha pasado un mes, Mercy —El hombre sonrió ignorando las noticias de su secretaria. Se sentó en el sillón reclinable —Trae la champagne, querida, debemos celebrar —La asistenta lo miró sin entender, pero sin rechistar, fue por las dos copas. 

—¿Se puede saber qué celebramos? —Abrió la botella con gracia y facilidad. La espuma salió sin hacer mucho escándalo y llenó a una medida considerable las copas. Luthor alcanzó el recipiente, alzó la champagne. 

—Superman es un omega y está embarazado —Chocó su copa contra la de Mercy a pesar de que la cara de esta se constriñó en una mueca de desagrado. 

—¿Superman? ¿Un omega? —Miró su copa con detenimiento. No quería beber por algo tan insignificante como el embarazo de un omega. 

—Lo escondió a la perfección, pero nadie engaña a Lex Luthor, querida —Lo vio beber —Superman es el omega perfecto, con sus habilidades y con mi inteligencia, el mejor cachorro de alfa tiene que salir de allí. 

—¿Y cómo sabe que lo está? 

—Querida, tengo un sexto sentido que me lo dice todo. Ahora, para celebrar, ¿Puedes volar ese museo del centro? Quiero ver que mi omega aparezca. 

  
  


Batman estaba gritando. Había usado su voz contra él a pesar de que era vulnerable. Cuando sintió la voz profunda y rasposa del alfa vibrar por dentro suyo y ordenarle que se callara, tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando le obligó a presentarse, de rodillas, con las manos sobre los muslos y la cabeza gacha en un completo estado de sumisión se sintió más que humillado. Aún seguía viendo las piedras del suelo de la cueva deformadas por sus lágrimas, se arrepintió de haber nacido con la casta que era. 

—¿Pero cómo puedes crees que soy tan idiota para creerte que quedaste embarazado por que sí? —Vio las botas de Batman pasearse por su frente, parecían tan pesadas, solo quería concentrarse en lo brillante del cuero y no escucharlo —¡Tú! —Suspiró enfadado — Nos has estado engañando todo este tiempo. Siendo un omega ¡Los omegas deberían estar en casa haciendo lo que hacen los omegas! —Clark tragó duro. 

Martha siempre le enseñó a ser independiente. Aún cuando supo que era un omega, siempre lo instó a valerse por sí mismo. Aún en su trabajo como beta, siempre fue respetado por hacer las cosas bien. Llegó hasta Luthor, se hizo con un puesto medianamente importante ¡Él era valioso! Batman estaba equivocado. 

—No vales para nada —Eso dolió. Caló tanto dentro de su ser que estuvo por arrodillarse más y suplicarle al alfa que lo perdonara solo por haber nacido. La batcomputadora se encendió en rojo. Ambos miraron instintivamente hacia la pantalla disgregando el ambiente pesado en el que estaban.. Un atentado en medio del museo central de Metrópolis; Luthor siempre se divertía en demostrar que era el mejor. En los últimos días hubo revueltas y rumores sobre un posible levantamiento en ese sitio, era su forma de decirle al mundo que estaba por encima de todos.

—Debemos ayudar. 

—¿Debemos? —Batman se giró hacia él, aún con ira recorriendo su ser. Lo vio apretar los puños —Voy a… Y tú te quedas aquí,  _ omega _ . 

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! —Siempre hizo lo que le vino en gana, el hombre murciélago no era nadie para decirle a dónde ni cómo actuar o eso pensaba. 

—Puedo y lo haré. Te quedas aquí o iré a buscarte y haré que te quiten a ese bastardo —Miró el vientre de Clark con desprecio. Odiaba a los omegas que no sabían comportarse, quería arreglarlos él mismo con sus propias manos, pero ahora tenía que ayudar a que le desastre de Luthor no arruinara los planes de contingencia que tenía con la Liga. 

Superman se quedó en su sitio, roto y derrotado mientras el miedo del otro alfa lo paralizaba ¿Por qué? Porque en ese momento no era más que una cosa vulnerable, tenía un cachorro dentro que necesitaba protección y si se iba del lado de Batman no tendría nada de eso, ni siquiera un ápice de esperanza. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera o no pasar. Ahora estaba atrapado en las manos de Batman, con un alfa clasista que lo consideraba un prostituto a él y un bastardo a su hijo de origen desconocido, pero entre elegir eso o caer en las manos del estado, Batman era un edén en el cual regocijarse. Todo se fue a la mierda. 

Alguna vez amó a Batman. Sin embargo ese sentimiento era solo el recuerdo de un buen sueño. Todo era ahora una pesadilla. 


	2. Decisiones

Clark se encontró solo en la cueva. Su curiosidad le hizo olvidar por un breve momento todo lo que había sucedido y su omega interior se calmó observando todas los ‘trofeos’ que estaban en la cueva. La moneda gigante era divertida, ver las estalactitas era todo un espectáculo a la vista, pero lo que más le hizo gracia fue el dinosaurio, tanto así, que voló alrededor de él mirando con cuidado cada parte. Hasta rozó su mano por la piel del mismo para tener una experiencia sensorial de lo más extraña. 

—Veo que el amo Batman se ha decidido por fin traer un amigo —El ruido de la voz desconocida lo hizo saltar en su sitio. Estaba tan distraído que no escuchó a nadie entrar. Los ojos azules se fijaron en el hombre mayor vestido de traje —Permítame presentarme, soy Alfred, el mayordomo. 

—Uh, yo soy, ¿Superman? —Algo avergonzado se deslizó hacia abajo, aterrizando suavemente en frente del hombre y ofreciendo su mano. Ahora que estaba bastante cerca pudo darse cuenta que el mayordomo era un beta ¡Genial! Los betas eran agradables en su mayoría, se sintió menos intimidado. 

—Es un placer, amo Superman. 

—Eh, no creo que... —La mirada seria del hombre lo hizo detenerse a mitad del discurso. Clark lo miró con una sonrisa, de todas las cosas que se pudiera imaginar que Batman tuviera un mayordomo definitivamente no estaba en su lista. 

—Puedo ofrecerle algo de té y galletas —Alfred ya debió darse cuenta que era un omega, de ningún otro motivo podría ver por qué el hombre era tan amable con un extraño en territorio del alfa, que suponía era el líder de su manada. Asintió. Té y galletas era una buena opción después de todo. 

  
  


Batman había llegado a la zona de peligro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que La Liga de la Resistencia estuvo en el lugar ayudando. Aún sentía cierta ira recorrer por su cuerpo y todos parecieron notarlo porque nadie se le acercó más allá de lo necesario. Ni siquiera los rehenes parecían muy a gusto cuando estuvo cerca. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, a parte de enfadado, estaba algo dolido. 

Desde que la dictadura de Luthor había empezado años atrás, todo fue más difícil para él, desde tener que subordinar su empresa a los deseos del régimen como tener que aparentar más de lo debido para mantener la cabeza en su sitio. Unirse con otros muchos sedientos de libertad para el pueblo se convirtió en un aliciente que le dio una especie de esperanza de poder recuperar quien era. A pesar de que nadie sabía quién era quién, siempre pensó que lo que había a su alrededor fue sincero, pero se equivocaba. 

Superman estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo ¡Un omega! ¡Por favor! Lo último que quiso fue un omega involucrado en sus asuntos porque eran demasiado susceptibles, demasiado frágiles, sus calores, sus berrinches, sus deseos incontrolables de querer bebés. Desagradables.Además, los odiaba por otras razones. 

—¡Batman! —La mano de Diana se posó en su hombro, pero la retiró en cuanto el alfa se giró bruscamente hacia ella. Diana era una alfa bastante hermosa, fuerte. Esperaba que no fuera igual de mentirosa —He preguntado si sabes dónde está Superman —Estuvo, por un milisegundo a decir algo indebido, pero no debía.

El omega tenía razón. Si alguien sabía que estaba mintiendo sobre su casta no pasarían cosas agradables. Además, en algún lugar profundo, su alfa se sintió casi orgulloso de que hubiera acudido a él ¡Tuvo a toda la liga! Pero acudió a él, ¿Cómo no? Si él era el alfa más poderoso. Iba a responderle a Diana, cuando una nueva explosión a un par de calles de allí revolvió todo de nuevo. De pronto las patrullas del régimen estuvieron en el lugar y todos comenzaron a dispersarse rápidamente. Después de algo de unión de fuerzas, lograron ayudar a muchos afectados, y Batman, porque él siempre fue así, logró recopilar algo de información sobre el origen de los atentados, aunque no era difícil de adivinar: El Régimen, pero, estaba seguro que este lo negaría. 

—No sé nada —Fue lo que le dijo a Diana antes de desaparecer nuevamente hacia su cueva. 

Luthor apretó el mando en su mano, miraba la pantalla de la televisión como que si pudiera desaparecerla con solo esa acción. La habitación se llenó de las feromonas molestas del alfa, Mercy, se movió incómoda ante el ambiente. 

—¿Por qué Superman no ha aparecido? —Su plan era simple. Superman era un omega y a esas alturas debía estar gestando a su hijo. Con esa debilidad y algo de kryptonita atraparlo en un lugar donde ayudaba a gente vulnerable lo hubiera hecho el doble de vulnerable (La distracción de La Liga de los tontos también estaba cubierta con la segunda bomba), pero ¡No apareció! Y solo causó un montón de desastre que él mismo tendría que arreglar ¡Agh!

—Pero, Señor… Superman es…. 

—¡Es mi omega! Y quiero que hagáis todo el desastre que sea necesario hasta que aparezca y pueda hacerlo mío —Lanzó el mando, Mercy, que no era más que una beta saltó a su lado y asintió. 

  
  


Cuando Batman llegó a la cueva, lo primero que vio fue a Clark llenándose los cachetes con galletas. En cuanto el otro hombre fue consciente de su presencia, comenzó a toser y, un segundo después, tenía la boca vacía. 

—Lo siento —Lo escuchó disculparse mientras que el alfa avanzaba hacia donde estaba. Clark olía plenamente a omega. Antes no había puesto atención a su aroma, además de que el miedo de él y su propia ira había bloqueado todo, pero ahora, podía sentir el típico aroma a limón de Superman, pero más leve, casi como si tuvieras un postre de limón en las manos recién horneado —¿Están todos… 

—Cállate —El omega cerró inmediatamente la boca, como debía ser. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Aún estaba tan cabreado —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Superman lo miró por un momento sin entender —Si quieres ayuda entonces vas a tener que decirme tu nombre y todo lo relacionado a tu vida —El omega pareció en shock, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar ¿Lo ayudaría? Ni siquiera lo dudó, confiaba en Batman. Si fue allí en primer lugar era porque confiaba en el alfa. 

—Clark —El alfa buscó en sus pensamientos el nombre —Clark Kent — Entrecerró los ojos, él conocía ese nombre. 

—¿El reportero de Luthor? 

—Sí. Uso mi puesto para conseguir información de él. Por eso a veces traía información de más —Batman dudó por un momento, pero supuso que si iba ayudar a Superman, ahora Clark, tendría que conocer un poco también de él. Se quitó la capucha —¿B-Bruce Wayne? 

Lo conoció hace un par de años en una fiesta que preparó Luthor cuando ascendió al poder. El alfa apenas y lo determinó en toda la fiesta, pero, puesto que andaba inmiscuido entre las conversaciones haciendo un buen reportaje para Luthor, logró conocer un poco más al hombre. No le cayó bien para nada, era ese tipo de alfa pretencioso, maleducado y que creía estaba por encima de los demás. Se expresó tan miserablemente de los omegas que simplemente lo tachó como uno más del montón. Todos los ridículos alfas creían que estaban por encima de ellos por ¿Qué? ¿La fuerza quizá? Superman era más fuerte, pero eso ellos no lo entendían. No lograban ver a los omegas más allá de una fuente de placer. 

—¿Decepcionado,  _ omega _ ? —Clark frunció el ceño. De todas las personas que podrían haber sido Batman, tenía que ser él. Aún así se sintió auto traicionado por dentro ¿Esta persona le había estado gustando por varios años? 

—N-no —No podía decir que sí —Solo que… No lo esperaba —Se encogió de hombros. 

—Como sea —El alfa caminó hasta unos vestidores. Clark se removió incómodo en su sitio y prefirió mirar al techo de la cueva cuando Bruce empezó a cambiarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, por andar tan apresurado, nunca prestó atención a las coordenadas. Gothica, una cueva alejado… La mansión Wayne. Tenía algo de sentido ¡Qué loco! —¿Vas a mirar las estalactitas todo el día? —Bruce ahora parecía más cómodo, en una camisa suelta y un pantalón del mismo estilo, negros los dos. Su pelo estaba un poco desordenado; debía admitir que, a pesar de un imbécil integral, el alfa era guapo. 

Bruce alzó una ceja cuando Clark se quedó mirándolo. Se cruzó de brazos y lo inspeccionó de la misma manera. 

—Le diré a Alfred que te traiga ropa, no puedes subir así —Aún estaba vestido de Superman y bueno, no era muy acertado el atuendo si iba a estar con Bruce Wayne. 

Así que minutos más tarde, Clark estaba vestido con ropa de civil (Una que Alfred rebuscó entre la antigua ropa de Bruce), mientras miraba el gran salón del reloj. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a las ostentosidades de Luthor, la casa de Bruce parecía abrumadora y sorprendente a la vez. Pasó su mirada por todo el sitio hasta que volvió encontrarse con los ojos de Bruce que lo miraban inquietante. El alfa olía como a licor, fuerte pero seguro. El alfa estaba mirándolo de nuevo como estudiando su viejo atuendo en él y juzgando por dentro su figura. 

Clark se veía lindo, pensó Bruce. Lejos de todo el expandes, la camisa algo floja a pesar de su musculatura para ser un omega y el color negro resaltando su blanca piel lo hizo ver de una manera casi adorable. Ahora también tenía esos lentes ¿Por qué los usaría? ¿Dónde los había tenido todo este tiempo? El caso, todo en su conjunto fue casi divino. 

—Gracias —La sonrisita de Clark lanzó un algo a su corazón que lo hizo vibrar. Gruñó —¿O no? 

—¿Quién es el padre? —Rompió el ambiente cómodo, Clark suspiró. 

—¡Qué no sé! 

—¿Quienes son los posibles padres, entonces? —Su mirada aniquiladora mandó una vibra por Clark. El omega, realmente, no quería tener que verse sometido de nuevo —Y no me digas que con nadie, porque no me pienso creer eso. 

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —Quería gritar, pero Bruce lo estaba ayudando, eso no terminaría bien para él — No me he… Acostado con nadie —Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, si es que eso era posible para los kryptonianos. 

—Y si no te has acostado con nadie, ¿Cómo es que estás en embarazo? 

—Suena loco pero… 

—Esto es ridículo Clark —Por un leve momento escuchó el corazón de Bruce acelerarse — No voy a decirle nada a quien sea el padre, te doy mi palabra. Pero seguir con esto es una… 

—¿Me quieres dejar hablar? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota para no saberlo? —Bruce gruñó ante su interrupción, iba a decir algo pero Clark se adelantó— Estaba bien y de repente comencé a sentirme mal y luego, sentía una cosa que no sé… Otro olor ¿Sabes? Como dentro de mi y no sé. Pensé que era una estupidez y luego hice esa ridícula prueba de embarazo y salió positivo…. Y creo que, creo que… Es culpa de Luthor. 

Bruce lo miró con cara de loco. Eso no tenía sentido alguno. Cerró los ojos exasperado. 

—¿Te acostaste con Luthor? —Hasta la pregunta en voz alta sonaba fastidiosa. No quería imaginar eso, pero de golpe, muchas imágenes no deseadas vinieron a su mente. 

—¡No! Agh —Clark también arrugó el entrecejo —No lo dije pero, el día que estábamos reuniendo información sobre aquella planta secreta en el edifico central de Luthor, hubo un momento en que tuve que esconderme… Algo salió de los respiradores y estuve inconsciente un buen tiempo. Desperté, pero no había nadie y salí. Yo…. Desde entonces… ¡Joder! —Se llevó una mano a la cara.

—No digas palabrotas,  _ omega  _ —Bruce cerró los ojos ¡Ah! Quizá podría hacerse una idea de lo que podría pasar —¿Cómo es que Luthor sabría que eres un omega? —Clark se encogió de hombros —Y lo más importante, por qué no lo habías dicho —Pudo sentir su ira de nuevo querer llenar la habitación. 

—Es que… No sé. No creí que fuera importante. 

—¿No creíste que fuera importante? —Su voz salió medio aguda, medio irónica. Se sintió acosado por la mirada del alfa. Bruce ahora sí estaba enfadado, pero total, ya antes de regreso tomó la decisión de ayudar al omega. Además, si eso era hijo de Luthor, no le apetecía que viniera a este mundo—Te ayudaré a abortar —Clark miró a los ojos del alfa ¿Él realmente…? Suspiró, no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la mejor opción, pero asintió. Quería terminar con esa pesadilla. 

  
  


Bruce llamó a su doctor de confianza (Que también estaba al tanto de su identidad secreta). Cuando fue a buscar a Clark para que bajara y comenzaran las revisiones lo vio dolido. Su olor tranquilo de hace unas horas, cuando lo vio comer galletitas de Alfred se había ido. Parecía angustiado y su alfa interior le gritaba que, por orgullo, debía aliviar a un omega en apuros o no podría llamarse alfa de verdad. Hace algún tiempo que no sentía la necesidad de proteger a otros, no desde que Tim partió junto a sus hermanos porque vivir en una manda solo de alfas se conviritó en un dolor de cabeza. Sintió un deseo incontrolable de apretar la mano de Clark y darle palabras positivas. En su lugar, su personalidad egocéntrica salió a flote. 

—Eso sucede cuando no tienes precaución —La mirada que le lanzó Clark fue casi tan dolorosa que se arrepintió al instante de lo que dijo —  _ Omega  _ —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué seguía llamándolo así, solo quería reafirmar la traición de Clark, pero en ese momento no se sintió tan a gusto llamándolo de esa manera—No puedes andar por ahí con un bastardo y mucho menos si es de Luthor… —O si es que acaso era un bebé. A saber con qué lo había embarazado el loco ese. Ahora, al menos, con lo que pudiera sacar del aborto tendría un indicio de Cadmus —Es lo mejor, y espero que aproveches la oportunidad porque no soy tan generoso. Termina con esto, consigue un alfa y haz lo que los omegas deben y mejor saben hacer — Quiso sentirse a gusto y superior con sus palabras, pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, no sintió que estuviera siendo sincero. 

—Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías? —Clark se levantó y pasó a su lado, con una mezcla entre dolido e iracundo. Oh, sí. Terminaría con eso y se alejaría de Bruce. 

No tendría por qué aguantar más humillaciones. 


	3. Pensar

Tuvo que hacer muchas cosas difíciles a lo largo de su vida: Darse cuenta que no era un humano normal, aceptar su verdadera casta, vivir bajo el régimen como si le gustara, pelear por él y por el mundo. Sin embargo, estar allí a punto de deshacerse de un bebé que estaba en su vientre era, por mucho, la cosa que más valor le había requerido nunca. 

—Todo estará bien, cariño — Ni siquiera la voz dulce de Leslie pudo tranquilizarlo. Se mordió el labio interno y asintió, estirando su brazo a la doctora para que pudiera clavar en la dura piel la aguja de kryptonita con el líquido que se desharía de todos sus actuales problemas. 

—Espera —Quitó el brazo demasiado rápido. Dudó. Llevó una mano a su vientre y pensó un momento. La curiosidad de saber quién o qué estaba allí era mayor, además, podía sentir su leve olor imperceptible para los demás, estaba vivo y él quería asesinar ese grupo de células que estaba en la línea de meta de esa carrera llamada vida —No quiero. 

—Clark —La voz de Bruce cerca de la puerta de la habitación lo hizo saltar, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el alfa allí parado mirando? De nuevo tenía ese ceño fruncido y esa mirada de que todo lo sabía y todo lo podía. Lo ponía tan enfermo. El jodido alfa clasista de Bruce Wayne —Solo deshazte de eso —Sus frases competían más por imperar que por aconsejar. 

—No quiero —Volvió a repetir — Y eso lo decido yo, no tú —El gruñido de Bruce hizo que casi se encogiera sobre sí mismo. Por un momento, las escenas de antes con Bruce usando su  _ voz _ con él lo aterraron, aún así se mantuvo firme.

Se levantó, Leslie no dijo nada, tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y un asentimiento de que nada malo pasaba. La mirada de Bruce era laceradora en su persona, pero no se quería dejar doblegar por el alfa. Habían sido amigos mucho tiempo, compañeros al mismo nivel, para Clark, las cosas no cambiaban ahora, ser omega nunca le impidió hacer lo que quiso y definitivamente no dejaría que Bruce sacara partido de eso. 

—No te puedes ir de aquí —Bruce habló, intentando hacer de sus palabras la máxima de esa incipiente discusión, pero Clark pasó por su lado y lo empujó, mirándolo con rabia, como un omega jamás se atrevería a mirar a un alfa. 

—Lamento haber venido aquí —Ni siquiera tenía un plan, nunca tuvo un plan, pero ahora simplemente estaba ejecutando cosas sobre la marcha. Algún dios lo iluminaría y ya se le ocurriría algo —Pero no pienso dejar que decidas por mí —Y se fue. Antes de darle la oportunidad a Bruce de decir algo, de usar su poder contra él, de que lo convenciera de hacer algo de lo que no estaba seguro. 

  
  


Vagó un poco como Clark por las calles de Gotham, el cielo gris y la atmósfera de la ciudad se fundían de manera facilista con su estado de ánimo. No pudo seguir ocultando su olor por mucho tiempo, y un omega solo por las calles no estaba precisamente seguro. Tampoco es que no pudiera defenderse, pero no quería arruinar su identidad aún. Así que tomó la ruta más fácil y voló de nuevo a Metrópolis. Se resguardó en su apartamento, tomando siempre la ruta segura de Clark. El agobio y la incertidumbre lo invadió cuando estuvo solo. Todo esto era culpa de Luthor y lo que sea que hacía en CADMUS. Tendría que enfrentarlo, tarde o temprano. 

Para ser sinceros, fue más temprano que tarde, porque esa misma madrugada estaba colándose sin ningún plan previo ni nada preparado en los laboratorios de Cadmus. Flotó por los pasillos, hasta el momento, no hubo ninguna alarma que frustrara sus planes de investigar cómo fue que quedó en cinta en ese sitio. Se roció tanto bloqueador de olor que encontró en el super, que no creía que nada lo detectara y se aseguró de esquivar a velocidad imposible para detectar por el ojo humano las cámaras que estaban por ahí. Si algo le aprendió a Batman fue a moverse por los puntos ciegos. 

Llegó hasta una pequeña sala. Había una mesa que rodeaba las cuatro paredes llenas de controles y un tubo con un líquido extraño imponente en todo el centro. Lo rodeó mientras volaba y miraba con curiosidad. ¿Qué querría esconder Luthor en un lugar como ese? 

—Iba a ser el vientre artificial de nuestro cachorro —El omega miró hacia la puerta e inmediatamente dejó de flotar. Se puso a la defensiva, pero el alfa frente a él solo se quedó a una distancia prudente. 

—Luthor —El nombre salió de entre sus labios con ira. Allí estaba el causante de todos su problemas —¿Cómo es que…? 

—¿Cómo es que sé que estás aquí? La pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo entraste tan fácilmente? —Lo vio sonreír con orgullo —Porque yo lo permití —El alfa dio un paso hacia adelante y, como cosa del instinto, el omega dio uno atrás. Sin querer, hizo sentir orgulloso al otro del supuesto miedo que le causaba. Luthor caminó seguro alrededor del tubo lleno de líquido amniótico artificial mientras que Clark se alejaba a cada paso —Sé que tienes muchas preguntas. 

Clark lo miró. Era esa su oportunidad de saberlo todo. 

—¿Cómo supiste que era un omega? —Luthor sonrió. Era como que si hubiera esperado toda su vida que le hiciera esa pregunta. Pensó un momento las palabras que le diría al otro, tenía que convencer a Superman, contentarlo con sus respuestas, hacerle pensar que estaba de su lado. 

—El día que entraste a Cadmus y quedaste encerrado en la habitación — pero por todos los dioses, mira que haberse metido a su territorio pensando que no lo sabría —Al parecer cuando perdiste la conciencia también perdiste tu habilidad para ocultar olores —Clark asintió. Eso, aunque extraño, parecía tener algo de sentido — Hace un tiempo que experimentamos con la clonación y pensé ¿Por qué no? Nunca experimentamos con un humano de verdad, mucho menos con un kryptoniano, las probabilidades de que todo saliera mal eran muchas, pero pensé ¿Por qué no del modo natural? —Clark lo miró con la mejor cara de asco que tenía y el alfa soltó una risilla escalofriante —Oh, no te preocupes, solo te inseminé. 

No sabía si esa respuesta era mejor que lo otro. En realidad nada era especialmente bueno. Así que técnicamente Luthor lo dejó embarazado a posta. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? —La pregunta que quería hacer desde hace rato se materializó en sonido. Luthor le sonrió y pareció una especie de sonrisa entre la comprensión y el orgullo. 

—Porque eres el omega perfecto —Sintió náuseas ante la respuesta — Un omega kryptoniano, entre tus poderes y mi inteligencia ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que puede salir de esa fusión? Además, todo este reino que he construído merece ser heredado por el mejor, y tú, Superman, déjame decir, que eres el mejor —Eso era raro ¿Luthor le estaba diciendo que era el mejor? ¿A él? ¿Después de varios intentos de homicidio a su persona? —Los alfas y los omegas están para completarse, imagínate todo lo que podríamos crear juntos. Los omegas te escucharán, los alfas me escucharán al saber que el omega más fuerte del mundo está de mi parte. No más violencia o reglas por la fuerza. Podemos hacer un mundo mejor. 

Por un momento la mente de Clark se deslizó por lo último: ‘Un mundo mejor’. Siempre soñó con el día en que pudieran construir algo así. 

—¿Y si eso querías porque matas tanta gente? ¿Cómo se supone que eso se consigue con un bebé? —Ahora estaba todo confuso. Si quería un mundo mejor por qué empeñarse en ser tan frívolo y mezquino. 

—Porque un bebé representa la unión de dos cosas. Y hay muchos alfas aún que piensan que los omegas sirven para eso, al igual que muchos omegas; Tú podrías demostrar lo contrario, podrías darles a entender que tienes otras habilidades más que eso. 

Recapitulemos, porque, para ese punto, Clark estaba algo perdido. Así que Luthor quiso construir un mundo mejor embarazándolo, para demostrar que dos cosas tan diferentes podían unirse en uno y a su vez, dejar que Clark, es decir, Superman, como imagen omega, mostrara al mundo que eran más que objetos para criar bebés. ¡Ja! ¿Qué? Tenía un punto: Cambiar el concepto que se tenía de los omegas, la única parte que no le gustaba era tener que tener un bebé con él. 

Pero siendo sinceros, Luthor solo quería un heredero fuerte, que pudiera moldear a su manera y que, preferiblemente, proviniera de los mejores genes; Kryptonianos, vaya. Si convencía a Superman de ser su omega, tendría el control total sobre él y podría usarlo a su antojo, pero eh, primero debía convencer al omega. 

—¿Quieres ser mi omega,  _ Clark _ ? —Su nombre secreto en labios del dictador lo descolocó —Juntos podemos construir un mundo mejor. 

—¿Cómo sabes mi…? 

—Tengo un buen olfato, Clark. Todo este mes pude ver como cambiaba sutilmente ¿Es que no lo notaste? Además, justo en el mes que lo supuse, empezaste a faltar al trabajo. Llevas dos entrevistas perdidas —Eso sí era estar en un buen lío —Pero no quiero obligarte a nada.

—¿No? — Clark preguntó con algo de ironía. Su creciente panza decía absolutamente todo lo contrario. 

—Haré una fiesta, puedes estar allí, haré un anuncio importante —El alfa detuvo su andar nervioso que había tenido todo el tiempo y dio su vuelta hacia la salida — Quiero que estés ahí para que veas por tus propios ojos que lo que digo es verdad —Se detuvo casi en la puerta y medio giró su rostro mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Clark —También me gustaría recibir alguna ecografía de mi hijo, si no es molestia. Tengo un médico que estaría encantado de llevar tu embarazo, por si lo quieres aceptar. 

No dijo nada más, simplemente lo vio salir por la puerta sin más. Clark ahora estaba en una terrible guerra interna. Por un lado Luthor sabía absolutamente todo de él y eso era peligroso, pero por otro, parecía hasta querer ser amable y eso lo tenía muy consternado. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que Luthor era una persona horrible, pero hasta había sido mucho más considerado que Bruce, al que siempre consideró su amigo, al menos como Batman. Tampoco lo estaba obligando severamente a nada, solo a tener un bebé, aunque Bruce le dio la oportunidad de deshacerse de eso ¡Joder! Todo era tan difícil. 

Decidió salir de allí. Lo mejor sería volver a casa y pensarse todo de una mejor manera, total, Luthor lo sabía todo, Batman lo sabía todo y él ya sabía lo que quería saber. Nada de eso lo hizo sentir mejor. 

La mañana señalada por Luthor como «La fiesta » llegó con unas fuertes náuseas que lo lanzaron al váter a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba seguro que los humanos tenían esos síntomas meses después, pero parecía que su biología kryptoniana era diferente en algunos aspectos. Se dio cuenta que no soportaba muchos olores, que ya no podía deslizarse entre alfa-omega-beta y que su olor cambiaba poco a poco mezclándolo con otro que le era ajeno. Sin contar con que no pudo beberse otra cerveza y que todo lo que estuvo comiendo lo vomitó simplemente a los segundos. 

Se cepilló después de haber devuelto su intento de desayuno. Bruce no contactó con él en los últimos dos días desde que escapó de la mansión pidiendo su ayuda. Sus ojeras se marcaron bajo sus ojos, pasó también esos días sin dormir, la primera noche, una pesadilla gracias a los tratos tan ‘agradables’ de Bruce y la segunda, una que tenía como protagonista a Luthor. Definitivamente odiaba los alfas. 

Pasó toda la tarde jodidamente cabreado, buscando el traje más decente y todas sus cosas de periodista. No sería raro verlo por allí, a fin de cuentas, siempre cubría los reportajes del dictador Luthor. Cuando llegó la hora, se puso su ropa y sus gafas y se roció con tantos olores de perfume para ahogar el del embarazo, que casi vomitó de nuevo y le pareció terriblemente excesivo. 

Como sea, llegó a la fiesta, pasando desapercibido entre toda la multitud de gente exageradamente famosa y millonaria que intentaba codearse con Luthor. Clark se detuvo en su siempre inadvertida esquina, con algunas notas y una cámara. 

—Hueles horrible —La voz de Bruce tras él hizo que se le erizaran todos lo vellos del cuerpo, giró en un movimiento descuidado, chocando la libreta contra la copa que llevaba el alfa y haciendo un desastre en menos de un minuto. Bruce lo miró inquisitivo y Clark suspiró entre nervioso y enfadado. 

—Pues no lo hagas — Fue lo que atinó a contestar mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada penetrante del otro. 

—Aún estoy enojado —Clark lo vio beberse el último rastro de champagne y pidió paciencia a los dioses — me empujaste. 

—Te lo merecías. 

—Los omegas no empujan a sus alfas. 

—Pues qué bien que no eres mi alfa —Bruce gruñó un poco por lo bajo, Clark no se amedrenta, no podía hacerle nada allí. Estaba en un lugar público, con más gente. Estaba seguro que Luthor se metería si quisiera hacerle algo. 

—Clark, deberías reconsiderar ese comportamiento —El alfa pareció controlarse. Su pequeña charla podría llevarlo al desequilibrio y eso no sería bueno, pero Clark, simplemente, no estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte. 

—Yo reconsideraré lo que se me dé la gana —El alfa alzó la mano en un reflejo corriente, pero se detuvo a medio camino pensando que, en primer lugar, esa no era la mejor opción, y en segunda, Clark era un jodido kryptoniano — ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Herí tu débil orgullo de alfa? Hazlo, quiero ver que te atrevas a hacerlo —Ahora sí pudo sentir el enojo del afa, pero de pronto, todo se disipó cuando sintió una mano tocarlo levemente por la cintura. 

—¿Qué se va a atrever a hacer el Sr. Wayne? —Luthor preguntó por detrás, desvaneciendo inmediatamente el olor del alfa enojado. El dictador miró con una ceja levantada a Bruce y este le sonrió con esa sonrisita marca  _ Wayne _ de la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. 

—Una sesión de fotos un tanto atrevida —El alfa respondió sin titubeos — Clark decía algo sobre una sesión de fotos de famosos para recaudar fondos para los habitantes de la periferia —Luthor no pareció muy convencido y Clark se vió en la obligación de asentir y secundar la idea. 

—Ese concepto de recaudación es horrible —Dijo el otro alfa, realmente ajeno a lo que estuvieron hablando de verdad. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para ponerse a discutir de marketing o algo así —Clark, tenemos que hacer cosas —Lo empujó levemente, señalando el camino tras la cortina para prepararse para el discurso. Clark miró por última vez a Wayne de forma despectiva y siguió el camino con Luthor hacia donde debían. 

Bruce se quedó allí parado, con la copa vacía en la mano y con toda la ira hirviendo en sus venas, no estaba enojado solo porque Clark no se doblegó ante él, en realidad, de todas las cosas, eso era lo que menos le importaba porque fue esa rebeldía la que lo tenía como un imbécil pensando en el omega los últimos días. Lo que realmente estaba haciendo que ardiera en furia e indignación sólida era la mano del otro alfa en la cintura de Clark, tan tranquila, tan sútil, como que si estuviera acostumbrado a tocarlo de aquella manera. 

Apretó tanto la copa que se rompió en su mano, llamando la atención de algunos y viéndose obligado a sonreír estúpidamente para desviar la atención. 

Ese era su omega, Luthor había embarazado a su omega y ahora lo estaba tocando como si nada. 

  
  


—No te preocupes por sacar fotos, ya alguien más se está encargando de eso —Tras el escenario, las manos del alfa Luthor sobre su pecho, acomodando el nudo de su corbata se sentían extrañas. Había una pequeña sonrisa paciente y satisfecha en el rostro de Luthor y sus movimientos y palabras eran tan delicados que Clark se sentía incómodo con tanta atención —Solo quiero que escuches y disfrutes, porque todo esto es para ti — Lo que ocurrió luego, fue algo que Clark no pudo simplemente procesar. 

El beso de Luthor en su mejilla como algo efímero y frágil, la mano que se deslizó hasta su vientre en una caricia gentil y la sonrisa de seguridad mezclado con su olor a chocolate negro lo dejó desarmado. 

—Todo esto es por ti y por él —Y diciendo aquello, se alejó, saliendo al escenario donde todo el mundo lo esperaba. 

Clark salió después, haciéndose a un lado donde podía ver perfectamente al alfa, vio a Bruce al otro lado del salón con cara de pocos amigos y bebiendo otra copa de algo diferente, cuando el alfa le devolvió la mirada, decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en la figura de Luthor en el podio, sonriendo a todos, como siempre lo hacía. 

—Bienvenidos, Señora y señores, tengo un comunicado muy importante que revolucionará al mundo… 

Y la noticia enloqueció al mundo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me hacen tan feliz. 
> 
> ¡Que el universo vibre siempre a tu favor!


	4. Regalos

‘ _ Damas y caballeros, en primer lugar, quiero que sean bienvenidos a esta celebración, en segundo lugar, quiero daros a conocer los motivos que nos han reunido hoy aquí. Todos sabemos que los últimos años no han sido fáciles para nadie, todos hemos sufrido pérdidas y nuestra vida ha cambiado de una manera que jamás nos lo imaginábamos. Todo esto forma parte de un bien mayor, todo este proceso de cambio podemos tomarlo como una vista al futuro, una vista que podemos ver como uno de los mayores progresos sociales de la humanidad que hayamos presenciado nunca. Soy consciente de que para que esto sea posible he tenido que tomar las riendas de todo, pero, veréis con el tiempo, que ha sido la mejor opción.  _

_ Por esta razón estoy hoy aquí. Quiero que sepáis que todo lo que hago, lo hago porque quiero la felicidad para todos. Pensé demasiado, he cavilado esta decisión por mucho tiempo y creo que ahora nuestra sociedad está preparada para enfrentar el cambio. Muchos os aterraréis, otros lo entenderéis, pero llegará el momento en que todos estemos en la misma página y sepamos que esto es lo mejor para que nuestra sociedad siga progresando.  _

_ A partir de ahora, ya con todo aprobado, se permitirá que los omegas sin alfa trabajen, que aquellos que han sido abandonados por sus alfas puedan sostener a sus hijos sin necesidad de tener que volver a casarse y que sus nuevos alfas rechacen a sus hijos o sean enviados a casas de acogidas, donde sé que no la pasan demasiado bien. Asimismo, se abrirán puestos de trabajo especiales para ellos, donde estarán al amparo del régimen’.  _

El murmullo entre el descontento, la sorpresa y la incertidumbre recorrió todo el salón. El rostro de Clark era todo un poema digno de comentario: Sus cejas formaban un arco por encima de sus ojos, estos, a su vez, estaban abiertos dejando ver toda su pupila azul dilatada por la sorpresa. Sus labios no eran más que una línea fruncida a lo largo de su rostro que quería curvarse en una sonrisa pero que la angustia por todo el alboroto de los aromas alfa le impedía. La piel de su frente estaba medianamente arrugada, producto del arco de sus cejas. Su cara era una lucha entre la sorpresa, la felicidad y el alivio de saber que sus problemas se disuelven suavemente en una solución espesa. 

Bruce por su parte miraba atónito al podio ¿Pero es que Luthor se había vuelto loco acaso? Su mierda iba a provocar de nuevo las revoluciones omegas, las malditas revoluciones que habían acabado con la vida de sus padres. Sus facciones se endurecieron, miró hacia donde estaba Clark aún anonadado en su sitio y arrugó el entrecejo. Si los omegas creían que algo como eso iba a funcionar o que siquiera la sociedad lo iba a permitir estaban muy equivocados. Además, vaya coincidencia de la situación de Clark y las decisiones de Luthor. Ese omega mentiroso, seguro que se había acostado con Luthor. Se enfadó. 

  
  


El rumor corrió por todos los rincones del país. Las reacciones a tal noticia fueron, en su mayoría, negativas. Solo algunos omegas y unos contados alfas fueron capaces de ver la visión futurista en ese tipo de decisión. 

La Liga de la resistencia decidió tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente, todos estaban nerviosos por poder reunirse y hablar de lo sucedido. La Atalaya era un antiguo establecimiento de café. Ahora, sus ruinas y mejor aún, su sótano, asegurado con todo tipo de cosas, cortesía de Batman, servía como base secreta para sus operaciones y para reuniones importantes. Sus identidades eran secretas. Pero en cada reunión, fijaban una fecha diferente para la siguiente semana a una hora distinta, aunque no hubiera algo de excesiva importancia para poder reunirse. Si hubo algo que llamó la atención, allí siempre estarían reunidos. 

Todos y cada uno de ellos se invaden con olores diferente por si algún día sus identidades se toparon, no se reconocieran. Ese viernes a media noche, dos días después del anuncio de Luthor, todos estaban reunidos en la Atalaya, esperando que alguien rompiera el silencio y diera su opinión sobre el tema. Todos eran alfas, exceptuando a Flash que era un beta amigable y claro, a Superman (Pero nadie lo sabía). 

Batman miraba sin parar a Superman, como que lo sabía todo pero no podía decir nada. Quiso decir la verdad ante toda la liga, pero dio su palabra y por más enfadado que estuviera, su palabra era sagrada. 

—Yo creo que es genial —Las miradas se posaron en Flash, quien rompió primero el silencio —Digo… Ahora disminuirán los casos de maltrato —Todos lo miraban inquisitivamente. El hombre se encogió de hombros —O no… 

—Es una trampa de Luthor —Batman sio su propia y contraria opinión. Las vistas se fijaron en él. 

—¿Y cómo sabes que es una trampa? —La pregunta de Superman salió casi como una defensa del Alfa líder —No puedes saberlo todo, Batman —El susodicho apretó los dientes, miró a Clark casi con asco. Iba a decirle muchas cosas horribles que pensaba sobre el asunto, pero prefirió callarse. Eso iba a comprometer sus identidades. 

—Por qué de repente un hombre que ha tenido doblegado a todos iba a querer darle libertad a algunos ¿Acaso eso no parece sospechoso? —Como que todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Clark sabía el trasfondo de eso. Luthor le estaba dando el poder de decidir sobre sí mismo, sobre lo que quería hacer con su vida, le dio la opción de decidir si elegir un alfa o seguir solo. Eso era algo que nadie, ni Batman, le iba a otorgar y estaba agradecido por ello. 

—Quizá haya reflexionado —Ni siquiera él se creyó eso, pero no encontraba otra solución al problema. 

—¿Creen que está tramando algo? —Diana habló, rompiendo un poco la tensión que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos — Ya sabéis, las revueltas omega antes de la dictadura fueron bastante fuertes. Estaban a punto de conseguir algo… Aunque algunas veces se les pasó de las manos. Puede que, dándoles algo de libertad ahora, Luthor quiera ponerlo de su parte. Es un movimiento fuerte. Los omegas son los que traen los bebés a este mundo, con una natalidad tan baja como la que tenemos actualmente, ¿Qué pasaría si de repente todos empiezan a negar a unirse? —El silencio se formó en la salsa. 

Antes de la llegada de Luthor al poder, casi por más de una década las revueltas omega habían causado estragos. Muchos exigían derecho a trabajo, cosa que nunca lograron, a decidir sobre su propio matrimonio, cosa que algunas familias consiguieron, el derecho a poder vivir solos y que no fuera bajo la supervisión de un alfa. Eso último fue la copa que rebosó el vaso, los reprimieron tantos que hubo demasiadas víctimas. Luthor acabó con todo y volvió las cosas a como estaban antes porque los reprimió a todos. Un mundo sin gente no podía ser gobernado y por eso incitó al aumento de casamientos y a que se tuvieran muchos niños por familia. Los omegas no podían estar solos, aunque un alfa los dejara, se les asignaba otros, más de tres hijos era la obligación para la sociedad, una buena cifra de la que sentirse orgulloso cuando se lograba. Ahora hablaba contra sus propias reglas implantadas. 

—Quizá si la gente no obligara a los omegas a hacer lo que quieren por su cuenta lo harían —Todos volvieron su vista de nuevo a Superman, parecía molesto con la situación. 

—Puede, pero ¿Y si no? —Batman volvió a chuzar. La revolución omega mató a sus padres, porque todos pensaban que su madre, una buena omega, era una sumisa a favor de las reglas alfas, y su padre había pecado solo por pertenecer a ese género. Los odiaba, a todos, porque su estúpida ‘libertad’ le había arrebatado todo. Prefería verlos tranquilamente con tantos niños que no tuvieran en otra cosa en la que pensar, atados a un alfa para que nunca olvidaran su posición. Los alfas razonaban mejor, estaban más centrados, sabían cómo llevar las cosas mejor. Los omegas eran simples bolsas de emoción sin raciocinio. 

—No puedes saberlo, Batman.

—Tú tampoco, Superman —La reunión acabó. Aún con el sabor de boca de todos que algo pasaba entre los dos ‘alfas’ y sin haber llegado a ningún punto concreto: Todo un fracaso. 

  
  


Superman había salido cuando nadie se lo esperaba. Estaba tan jodidamente cabreado que si no sabía de allí, estaba seguro que iba a darle un puñetazo a Bruce para que cerrara su boca estúpida. Intentó tranquilizarse, y entre sus vueltas e idas, terminó tocando la puerta de la casa de Lex. Ahora tenía más preguntas que cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazado. Probablemente estaba juzgando mal y el alfa sí era malo, ¿Lo estaba utilizando? Más bien le parecía un padre preocupado que otra cosa. 

—Clark —El alfa realmente estaba sorprendido de verlo frente a su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada. Se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a pasar —¿Sucede algo para que estés a esta hora aquí? 

—¿Por qué? —La última vez que tuvieron un enfrentamiento preguntó los mismo. El alfa le sonrió con una comprensión indigna y le hizo una seña que lo condujo hasta la sala de estar. 

—¿No es fácil la respuesta? —Clark, pronto tuvo en sus manos una taza de leche tibia con chocolate. No dudó en beberla, porque, a fin de cuentas, el hambre parecía seguirlo desde hace horas —Quiero que puedas decidir qué deseas. Y si nuestro hijo es omega, quiero que también pueda tener esa decisión. 

Pero por supuesto que el hijo de Lex tenía que ser un alfa o, de lo contrario, toda aquella mierda sería un desperdicio. En realidad ni siquiera creía que Clark fuera el tipo de omega que simplemente fuera a luchar con eso solo. Cuando su propio cuerpo o moral lo traicionan, estaría rogándole, su naturaleza siempre lo devolvería a él, como ahora. Pero no era idiota, no iba a enfrentarse a fuerza contra un hombre poderoso, al menos no mientras no estuviera marcado por él. 

—¿Pero por qué? No te ofendas pero, eres un dictador. Eres como la idea a todo lo contrario de ‘libertad’—Clark estaba confundido. 

—No se trata de eso Clark. Donde hay un mundo feliz, hay un mundo productivo. Yo solo estoy aquí para guiarlos a todos —Se sentó a su lado con tal naturalidad como que si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Lex se estiró en el sofá. El alfa apenas y llevaba un pantalón largo de pijama, su torso estaba desnudo, dejando ver que no era para nada descuidado en su persona. Clark apartó la vista cuando se auto-pilló mirando de más- El otro hombre sonrió cómplice —Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, si no quieres irte, claro. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Clark. 

Eso lo tenía desarmado. 

  
  


La mañana siguiente Clark se escabulló antes de que nadie se levantara. Ya se sentía como una pequeña molestia y no quería seguir importunando. Cuando llegó a su apartamento se sintió tan solo, que simplemente quiso volver a salir. Aún así, se obligó a darse un baño mientras las palabras de Luthor seguía dando vuelta en su cabeza. 

Salió de la ducha apenas y con un pantalón de Pijama puesto. Pensaba tirarse todo el día en el sillón abrazado a una tarrina de helado y viendo televisión como si la vida le fuese en ello, total, no tenía trabajo, no tenía a donde ir y tenía un bebé dentro que le estaba exigiendo muchas cosas en ese momento. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando vio a nada más y nada menos que el señor de la noche, en su traje de día, en medio de su sala mirando su desastre con mirada acusadora. 

—Realmente necesitas limpiar esto más — Clark lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, por qué Batman insistía en inmiscuirse en su vida. Ya había dejado bastante claro que no quería nada con él y no estaba de acuerdo en ninguna de sus cosas, ¿Por qué se seguía colando en su casa? 

—Fuera de mi casa —El alfa lo miró con una ceja arriba, como que si lo que acababa de decir estuviera fuera de lugar. 

—Por más que no quieras admitirlo, esto no deja de ser una trampa. 

—¿Has venido desde Gotham solo a decir eso? — Clark se cruzó de brazos. Bruce lo miró de nuevo por un momento. 

—No, en realidad —El hombre estaba en un traje formal y eso era demasiado extraño —Tenía una reunión y decidí que debía pasar — Parecía más calmado ahora, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría algo terrible — Creo que deberías decírselo a todos. Ya sabes, Wonder Woman, Flash, y etcétera —La postura del kryptoniano se relajó —Merecen saberlo, cuando avance más el embarazo y eso no podrás asistir y simplemente no vas a poder mentir para siempre. 

Bruce tenía algo de razón en ese momento. En algún momento iba a tener que presentarse como lo que realmente era. En ese instante tuvo miedo, de verdad no quería saber la reacción de ninguno; mucho menos si era alguien como Bruce, ¿Y qué si querían sacarlo del grupo? Al menos parecía que Flash estaría de su parte. 

—Tendrías que haberlo dicho antes. Se supone que nos reunimos en pos de la justicia y la verdad y tú has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo —El super hombre arrugó el entrecejo, podía sentir un leve desliz de enojo, pero, más allás por su condición de omega, sintió que Bruce le estaba reclamando por no haber confiado en él. 

—¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera si nadie quiere a los omegas? —Bruce estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Clark lo interrumpió —Y cuando lo supiste solo reaccionaste como un capullo integral ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? —Definitivamente, cada vez que se vieran iban a terminar en una guerra insana, simplemente, debía cortar con eso de raíz —Vete, Bruce. Lo que me dabas no me sirvio, pero Luthor me está dando la oportunidad de muchas otras cosas. 

—Te está engañando, Clark ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? 

—¿Y por qué debería confiar en el alfa que aprovecha su superioridad para someterme en lugar del que me está dando la libertad de ser quien soy? —Escuchó a Bruce rechinar los dientes con ira. El alfa cerró los ojos e intentó no soltar algo más. 

La verdad era que eso había sido un golpe bajo. 

—Lo que sea… —Se resignó a que, por el momento, Clark era un idiota —Ya me dirás que tengo razón —Acabó la discusión con eso — Además, vine aquí por Conner. 

—¿Por quién? 

—Supuse que no querías que le siguiera llamando ‘bastardo’, así que  _ Conner _ —Bruce le estiró una caja a Clark que venía con un lacito azul. Lo miró con extrañeza pero al ver la insistencia del alfa en que lo cogiera, lo tomó. 

Tiró del lazo. 

Dentro de la pequeña cajita había unos zapatos tan diminutos que eran más pequeños que el largo de su dedo. Parecían unas mini-zapatillas pero hechas en puntadas de crochet con tanto arte y perfeccionismo que daban ganas de dejarlas expuestas en una vitrina para que nadie las fuera a dañar. Surrealista. 

—El primer regalo que debe recibir el bebé de un omega es de un alfa — De  _ su  _ alfa, pensó. 

Clark se quedó mirando el regalo. Era una antigua tradición, un bebé era la mayor alegría de un hogar, el primer regalo que recibía un bebé era del alfa de la familia, su padre, como símbolo de que era querido, aceptado y protegido. Una especie de forma de darle la bienvenida aún cuando no se había nacido. 

—¿Qué pasa si es una niña? — Preguntó Clark, pasando su vista del regalo a Bruce. El alfa se maldijo por dentro porque no pensó en ello. Tenía una corazonada, quién sabe por qué, de que era un niño. 

— _ Es _ un niño —Dijo simplemente, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer delante del omega. Sinceramente, más le valía ser un niño para no hacerlo quedar en ridículo. 

—Gracias —Entonces, de entre todas las cosas extrañas que ocurrían últimamente, Clark dio un par de pasos, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y envolviendo al alfa en un abrazo. Bruce se quedó completamente rígido, sin moverse, sin devolver el abrazo o si quiera respirar. Bueno, en realidad sí respiró, aprovechó para poder olisquear el pelo de Clark e inundarse de su delicioso aroma a omega embarazado. 

Su omega embarazado. 

—La liga tiene que saberlo —Clark se separó y suspiró. Miró los pequeños zapatitos en su mano. Asintió. 

—Se los diré —Alzó de nuevo la vista y miró a los ojos de Bruce —Debí ser sincero desde el principio. 

Y una algarabía rabiosa de fondo irrumpió la respuesta de Bruce. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les esté gustando! 
> 
> Dejó aquí mi página, donde estoy subiendo, a veces, algún relato corto.   
> https://www.facebook.com/Sabichii-113441070280261/
> 
> ¡Que el universo vibre positivo para ti!


	5. Equilibrio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Ha sido un mes algo agitado. 
> 
> Espero que aún lo sigas :D

Una protesta alfa, de allí provenía el ruido. Un montón de fervientes creyentes de las reglas clásicas que estaban en contra de las nuevas e innovadoras reformas del Régimen de Luthor. Pocos omegas, básicamente nadie, fueron capaces de alzar la voz para defender y hacer valer su nuevo derecho. Aunque estaba allí, el mundo seguía exactamente igual, pero con una leve sensación de que podían hacer algo si tuvieran el valor; no lo tenían. 

Clark no había sido la excepción a la regla. Con dos meses de gestación aún era capaz de ocultar, bajo las grandes camisas, el apenas abultado vientre que empezaba a formarse. Pareció que con el segundo mes su olor le permitió normalizarse un poco y, aunque a veces le costaba mantenerlo neutro, hacerlo fuerte como alfa para Superman o dejarlo flotar en su departamento como un omega no fue problema. Además, las últimas semanas estuvo trabajando en privado con Luthor con algunas entrevistas y esconder su olor no fue necesario. 

Luthor también le dio un pequeño regalo para el bebé, pero le costó más aceptarlo que el de Bruce. Aún, a pesar de que no había ningún tipo de recuerdos o que, en teoría, su cuerpo no fue mancillado de una manera violenta, el hecho de haber experimentado con él aún se sentía como una violación a su persona y Bruce hizo un buen trabajo en meterle desconfianza del otro alfa. 

—Los siento —Clark se disculpó. Miró a Bruce que tenía el té en su mano a medio camino hacia sus labios levemente abiertos y luego a su waffle con una cantidad insana de miel que tenía frente a él. 

—Disfruta —El alfa simplemente volvió a su maniobra con el té y vio al omega relajarse de nuevo en su sitio. Clark volvió a ir a la mansión, casi a diario. Se había acostumbrado al omega y a su personalidad explosiva que sentía que si se iba, le haría falta. También notó que el embarazo de Clark se inclinaba por comer wafles con demasiada miel y cosas con azúcar que harían vomitar al estómago de alguien normal. Mandó a comprar todos los postres posibles para hacerlo feliz. 

—Alfred es como un dios de los waffles —Bruce asintió. Si bien seguía pensando muchas cosas respecto a los omegas, había hecho una tregua cuando estaba cerca de Clark por la paz. Además, la última vez que se le salió algo de rango, lo había hecho llorar. No sabía que había sido peor, tener que consolar a un omega embarazado que habías hecho sentir mal o lidiar con la mirada decepcionada de Alfred tras de ti. 

El silencio reinó por un momento. Uno tranquilo, Bruce tenía un aura acogedora y agradable, como nunca solía tenerla. Clark se sentía protegido. Estar con Bruce, en cierta manera, era sentir que nada malo iba a pasar. Contrario a Luthor que, aunque se esforzó por poner una sonrisa y agradar al omega, siempre tenía una sensación de incomodidad. Bruce, a pesar de ser un imbécil integral, tenía algo que le agradaba. 

—Creo que estoy listo —Clark terminó el waffle, pero no miró al alfa, que de seguro tenía su vista clavada en él —Para decirles a todos la verdad… De que soy un omega y todo esto —Miró por un momento a Bruce — ¿Puedes estar allí para apoyarme? 

No sabía qué clase de reacción iba a tener la Liga. Las opiniones después de lo de Luthor había vacilado entre la aceptación y la negación, entre pros y contra. Sin embargo, ya no se quería esconder, quería que el mundo supiera que haber nacido omega no lo hacía menos, ni inferior, que también podía ser fuerte. Una cosa no quitaba la otra. 

—Sí —Fue la simple respuesta del alfa, pero le dio la suficiente confianza a Clark como para enfrentarse a dicho miedo. 

  
  


Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Era Jueves por la mañana, en  _ La Atalaya _ , estaba vacío, no quedaron sino hasta las diez de la mañana pero eran las ocho y Clark estaba dentro, sentado en una silla, respirando como si la vida le fuese en ello pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal cuando dijera lo que tenía qué decir. 

—No te van a comer, Clark — Parecía fácil decirlo, pero no lo era. ¿Debía esconder su olor y luego dejarlo salir? 

—Creo que ya no quiero.

—¿No quiere qué? —Diana entró por la puerta con un café en la mano —Creí que no habría nadie —Se excusó. Tomó su puesto en el lugar de la reunión, cerca de Clark. Batman la miró, no dijo nada mientras seguía haciendo quién sabe qué en su teléfono —Así que… ¿Qué no quieres? 

Podía inventar ahora una mentira, pero Batman estaba allí para evitar que se retractara de sus palabras. 

—Decir que soy un omega —Estaba acostumbrado a soltar las cosas así, quizá no era buena idea. Bruce miró a ambos, sorprendido también de que soltara las cosas de una manera tan fácil. Deteniéndose en Diana, esta estaba totalmente pasmada en su sitio, la vaso de plástico de café de máquina estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios también congelado —Y que estoy embarazado —Dijo eso último más bajito, quitando su vista de la alfa y jugando con sus manos. 

—¿Qué? —Ella preguntó. Miró a Batman, como en busca de pensar que estaba en una especie de broma, pero la seriedad del murciélago solo hizo que devolviera su vista a Superman —¿Es en serio? —La verdad es que Clark estaba arrepentido. No quería a un Bruce 2.0 detrás de sí. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para el abrazo de ella — ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Bueno, supongo que es por la identidad y eso ¿No? Hubiera sido lindo saberlo antes —Diana le sonrió, y se sintió tan cálido —Al fin seré tía. 

Clark no estaba preparado para esa reacción, es decir, pensó en todas las formas en las que pudo defenderse, pero nunca en lo que debió decir para ser aceptado. Eso le dio ánimo, asintió hacia Diana. Conner, como había llamado Bruce al bebé, tenía ya una tía. 

Hay cosas en la vida difíciles de explicar, ni siquiera los dioses de las escrituras, a veces, saben encauzar las cosas, porque están sujetas a un destino que va más allá de ellos. Sin embargo, podemos intentar explicarlo: La liga se reunió, para nadie era una especie de sorpresa saber que había un tema importante que se iba a tratar . No se sabía si era por la seriedad de Batman, el nerviosismo de Superman o la alegría de Diana que llegaba a todos. 

Nada los hubiera preparado para cuando Superman soltó su noticia como una bomba. Las caras eran de todo tipo, desde el disgusto, la curiosidad y la risa (Ese fue Flash). Oh, Aquaman estaba cabreado, dijo algo de mentiroso y que no aceptaba esas cosas, se fue. Cyborg parecía más contrariado que otra cosa, junto con Hal, que luego le entró la curiosidad. Flash fue feliz, chocó los cinco y apuntó a Batman acusándolo de ser el padre, porque, según sus palabras ‘era demasiado obvio’. Batman le dio un zape por detrás. Detective Marciano estaba terriblemente estoico y solo dijo un ‘felicidades’ por cumplir, aunque, para ser sinceros, él ya lo sabía, porque de alguna manera él siempre los sabe todo. 

Todos se retiraron una hora más tarde, poniendo una fecha a la siguiente reunión y dando recomendaciones a Clark; instintos protectores alfas. Cuando estuvieron solos, Bruce le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Su mano, furtiva, se deslizó por su espalda hasta posarse en su cadera como aquella vez lo hizo Luthor. Clark no dijo nada, haber dicho la verdad lo había liberado y se sentía a gusto. 

—Fue bastante bien —A pesar de todo. Clark lo miró con esos ojos azules de cachorro y asintió. 

¡Maldición! El omega era tan lindo. Esas últimas semanas que pasaba casi a diario con él se dio cuenta de una cosa: Le gustaba Clark. Le gustaba todo de Clark. Desde la forma en cómo comía waffles de manera insana hasta en cómo se quedaba dormido en su sillón escribiendo algún artículo. Verlo allí sentado, tan relajado, oliendo a ese pay de limón recién horneado era una debilidad que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado. 

Reconocía que era un capullo y no merecía un omega como Clark. Aún así… 

Se inclinó y lo besó. 

Sus labios sabían un poco a café descafeinado que le había dado Diana. Su aroma, solo un poco más intenso se caló dentro de todo su ser alfa hasta sentir que perdía el control. Se sostuvo de la silla y se separó un poco, mirando a los ojos confundidos de Clark. 

Ninguno dijo nada de aquel pequeño asunto, ni allí, ni camino a casa, ni en el siguiente mes. 

Tres meses pasan tan rápido como Flash corriendo (Si es que eso es una buena comparación). La pancita de Clark había crecido un poco más y había aparecido un nuevo gusto por comer chocolate con maní. 

Había aceptado seguir visitando a Bruce porque se sentía protegido. Se dio cuenta que su departamento estaba demasiado vacío y, no quería admitirlo, pero su omega interior le exigía tener un alfa cerca para sentir que su bebé estaba protegido. Podría haber ido con Luthor, pero el alfa seguía dándole algo de desconfianza, aunque se había portado muy bien y estaba por creer que solo era su perspectiva. Sin embargo, se la pasaba mucho mejor con Bruce. Aunque a veces dijera cosas fuera de lugar, simplemente luego se sentía bien a su alrededor de una manera que no sabía explicar. 

Aquel día Bruce había llamado a Leslie, Clark y él estaban esperando a que conectaran los aparatos para poder hacer la ecografía. La doctora había dicho que con suerte, podrían ver el sexo del bebé, tal vez Clark pudo saberlo antes, pero, por alguna razón, prometió a Bruce que esperarían y seguirían el calendario acordado. Se había contentado solo con escuchar los corazones del bebé.

La gel era bastante fría contra su piel. Soltó un escalofríos, aunque nunca sintiera el frío realmente, la sensación le fue extraña. La mano de Bruce se apretó contra él. Ahora sabría el sexo de su bebé, porque era suyo. Bruce lo había alimentado con waffles, miel, chocolate y avellanas, así que era suyo. Había acariciado la pancita de Clark cuando el otro se lo permitió, que fue casi siempre, y le había puesto un nombre: Conner; todas estas cosas le daban el derecho a reclamarlo como suyo. Además, él se aguantó los cambios de humor de Clark y estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para no salirse de sus casillas, más puntos para decir que Clark y todo lo que llevaba dentro le pertenecía. 

El pequeño sensor se deslizó por su panza. En una pantalla una mancha negra que no tenía sentido, al menos para clark, se movió. Leslie les sonrió con emoción. 

—Es un niño —Bruce sonrió con suficiencia ¿Ves cómo su corazonada era cierta? Obviamente, un niño. Clark estaba también emocionado, se mordió el labio.  _ Un niño _ — También tengo los resultados del análisis del otro día. Todo apunta a que será un omega —Bruce asintió, no importaba, nunca tuvo un omega bebé. Clark fue quien se sintió contrariado, sabía lo difícil que era ser un omega en un mundo como ese, no quería que su bebé pasara por lo mismo. 

Aún así estaba totalmente feliz. Le daría amor, le enseñaría todo lo que fuera necesario para poder defenderse en ese mundo. 

Fue extraño, pero el momento se sintió como si fueran una familia. Bruce allí, preguntando cosas de Conner, sosteniendo su mano, dejando que su aroma protector lo envolviera. Bruce era un terrible hijo de puta cuando quería, pero tenía esos momentos que hacía que su omega interior flaqueara hacia él. 

  
  


Pasemos a la vida con Luthor. Por su trabajo, Clark, lo visitaba un par de veces a la semana por la mañana. Además, para tenerlo feliz y contento, por decirlo de alguna manera, aceptó el médico para seguir su embarazado. Así que tenía una especie de doble vida, una con Bruce y una secundaria con Luthor (De la que Bruce estaba al tanto y odiaba a la vez) y con quien solo tenía relació de ‘citas del bebé’ y ‘entrevistas por trabajo’. 

Al igual que Bruce, Luthor también estaba ansioso por el sexo y la casta del bebé. Aquel día en el laboratorio, estaban demasiado ansioso y podía sentirlo en el ambiente. Fue menos delicado que otras veces y mucho menos paciente. Bruce estuvo mucho más tranquilo y ahora Clark, quería salir de allí. 

—Deme eso —Exclamó Luthor, en cuanto el médico iba entrando por la puerta con los análisis (Los mismos que decían la casta del bebé). El alfa destapó la carta desesperado, sin ningún tipo de prudencia. Mientras el doctor ponía sus cosas y Clark esperaba, el ambiente se llenó de un aroma de molestia por parte del alfa —¿Un omega? —Preguntó. El médico asintió a la pregunta y Clark simplemente, por instinto, acarició su vientre. 

Algo raro pasó con Luthor después. Salió de la sala y lo dejó completamente solo. No entendió por qué y su omega interior se sintió algo abandonado. A pesar de todo, tenía cierta esperanza en que las palabras de Luthor fueran genuinas al igual que sus acciones y eso, eso definitivamente lo descolocó. Quizá Bruce tenía razón al decir que Luthor no era una fruta comible. 

No vio a Luthor el resto del día y regresó a la mansión con una sensación incómoda. 

  
  


La verdad era que Luthor estaba cabreado. Todo un maldito esfuerzo para nada ¡Un omega! Un maldito omega. Eso no le servía. 

—Señorita Mercy —Habló después de presionar el comunicador — Operación  _ unterbrechen _ activada. 

Nadie iría en contra de sus planes. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy subiendo algunas mini historias o tonterías del Superbat, por si quieres leer más contenido: 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Sabichii-113441070280261/
> 
> ¡Qué el universo vibre favorablemente para ti!


	6. Sentimientos

Desde aquel entonces, en donde había descubierto el género de su bebé, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho. 

Aquella mañana estaba en la oficina central de Luthor. Clark, escribió un artículo donde hablaba de los siguientes pasos del dictador para la sociedad. Las nuevas reformas omega no habían ido mal, pero tampoco es que hubieran cambiado nada, prácticamente, los puestos seguían bacantes y ningún omega se atrevía a dar el primer paso. 

Clark pensaba, ¿Sería él quien tendría que dar el primer paso? Miró hacia su barriga que, a sus siete meses, ya era demasiada. El siguiente mes dejaría de trabajar, porque antes no había querido, pero ahora se cansaba demasiado. Oficialmente, al menos según lo que Luthor sabía, estaba en su departamento (porque rechazó la oferta de quedarse con él), sin embargo, la verdad era que estaría en Wayne Manor al cuidado de Bruce. 

Acarició su barriga. Bruce había sido buen alfa hasta ahora, había estado preocupado por todo. Conner no echaría en falta absolutamente nada cuando naciera, lo único que lo mantenía preocupado era su actitud tan acosadora y clasista. Había querido unir sus lazos con Clark, alegó que Conner no podría nacer fuera de una familia, que necesitaría un padre y más cosas que habían ofendido a Clark, ¿Acaso él no podría darle a su hijo lo que necesitara? Quizá Bruce tuvo razón, se unieron y no regalaron a Conner un futuro tan incierto. A pesar de que lo odiaba y seguí teniendo rechazo hacia Luthor, había esperado de su parte la misma propuesta, pero nunca llegó. 

¿Quién estaba haciendo mejor? ¿Aquel que quería brindar protección a toda costa o el que estaba dejando en su propio camino? Suspiró Era todo tan difícil. 

—¡Este fin de semana! —Luthor entró a la oficina seguida de Mercy que apuntaba quién sabe qué cosas tiene la agenda bendita —En una fiesta, este fin de semana daremos otra noticia importante. 

¿Otra? —Preguntó Clark. Hacía tiempo ya que no se fiaba de las 'sorpresas' de Luthor específicamente ¿Qué es esta vez? —Dijo curioso. Misericordia, de alguna manera sabía todo pero parecía no prestar atención, miró de mala manera. 

—Él decidió que esta pelea contra la Liga de la Resistencia no tiene sentido —Clark se quedó mirándolo profundamente. Definitivamente, Luthor no era un hombre con quien sus compañeros quisieran hablar ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera podríamos pensar en la reacción de Batman. 

Para la buena suerte de Clark, fue el encargado de escribir tan dichosa noticia. Apareció el lunes por la mañana en el periódico. El dictador Luthor hizo un llamado a la Liga de la Resistencia para que acudiera este fin de semana a la fiesta, donde, pretendía terminar con todo ese conflicto. 'Unir fuerzas para el bien común', mencionarán el título, también se hablaba de trabajar para un futuro donde todos los derechos tenían para todos. 

Batman no lo creía, y lo demostró, con su cara de mal genio ese mismo lunes en el almuerzo. 

¿Qué se está creyendo Luthor? —Preguntó a la nada. Clark lo miró. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir con el alfa, así que solo lo dejó ser - ¿Acaso cree que nos vamos a unir? ¡Por favor! 

¿Y eso no es bueno? —Se atrevió a preguntar. La mirada del alfa se clavó encima suyo y agradeció que Alfred apareció. 

¿Estás hablando en serio, Clark? —Intentó hablar con una voz más calmada. El omega se encogió y solo recibió el helado que Alfred le traía. El mayordomo miró a Bruce con una ceja alzada, casi advirtiendo que no se pasara con el omega seleccionado Por qué lo sigues defendiendo? —Le encabronaba que Clark defendió una y otra vez al otro alfa ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Sus ideas estúpidas? Clark no era capaz de ver a través de esa fachada de intento de buena persona. 

—Quiere que todos seamos iguales. Solo te molesta porque no quieres que sea así —Bruce lo miró por un largo momento sin decir una sola palabra y se alejó, no pensaba discutir más dicho asunto con nadie. 

Tal parecía que todos estaban al lado de Clark, porque en la siguiente reunión de liga, la aceptación de la propuesta de Luthor fue unánime. No es que podía aceptar su amistad, no eran ingenuos, ni tontos, simplemente querían dar la oportunidad de escuchar. Las acciones de Luthor en los últimos meses no han dejado nada negativo y sus intenciones y nuevas propuestas no pretenden nada del otro mundo. Es más, todo parecía tan bueno que daba miedo pensar que sí se negaban, ellos detectaron los enemigos públicos. 

No estoy de acuerdo —Fue el _ultimátum_ de Batman, y sin querer escuchar ninguna opinión contraria se había ido de la reunión. 

Algo le dijo que Luthor no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer. Algo en sus instintos le dijo que estaba planeando algo de lo que todos iban a arrepentirse después y no quería creer que era bueno. No le convencía su personaje de redentor, sus buenas acciones ni sus discursos igualitarios. Aceptaba que, quizás, el mundo no estaba tan bien como él quería creer, pero, el cambio venía desde abajo, nunca desde arriba, ¿Por qué querría quitarse Luthor sus comodidades así por así? 

Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por Clark. El omega estaba convencido de que estaba dando libertad ¿Libertad? Le había obligado a tener un bebé, no es que él fuera exactamente la persona para juzgar, pero no había sido algo que Clark quisiera. Lo hizo una tradición y Clark por querer creer que todos tenían algo de bondad se estaba dejando convencer. 

Por eso, y por muchos más motivos, se escabulló en la casa de Luthor. Si bien Clark podía saber cosas, no podía saberlo todo, y él, Batman, como protector de SU manada, porque Clark y su futuro cachorro eran su manada, tenía el deber de protegerlos. Vigilaría cada paso, porque Luthor ocultaba algo que definitivamente no le gustaba. 

La gente estaba algo emocionada con la noticia. Meses habían pasado desde la última vez que avistaron a Superman y esta invitación de Luthor tenían todas las cartas para que el hombre se dejara ver y calmara todos los rumores y ansiedad de las personas que se sentían protegidos por ellos. 

No deberías ir —Obviamente Bruce estaba en desacuerdo que apareció. La idea de que Superman, el hombre de acero, el protector se deja aparecer con una barriga de siete meses sin era una imagen alentadora. Además, Bruce, muy en el fondo, temía que alguien atentara contra Clark. Era un hombre de hierro, pero, un omega al fin y al cabo. 

—Tú no me dices qué hacer —El alfa gruñó. No podría superar la actitud de Clark tan desobediente y retadora. Sí, sí. Él siempre hizo lo que quería. 

—Deja que los demás se encarguen, no tienes por qué ir —Se paró frente al omega, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Debía admitir que esa trayectoria le quedaba bien, bastante ajustada, pero con una camisa suelta que dejaba ver su hermosa barriga en todo su esplendor. Hemos decidido que estaríamos como Clark por la fiesta, y, después de un rato, lo haría como Superman, porque eso era lo que querían todos y Clark estaba dispuesto a apoyar todo lo que fuera bueno y las causas justas, provincia de donde provinieran. 

—Si tanto quieres cuidarme ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros? —Bruce volvió a Gruñir. Su orgullo estaba muy por encima de todo y ya había dado su palabra de no aparecer por allí. 

Discutir era su cosa favorita, pero, su largo argumento no es algo que compita en este momento. El caso que aquí nos importa es la fiesta y todo lo relacionado a ella. 

La Liga de la Resistencia se presentó esa noche para alivio de todos. Lo único que se extrañó fue la ausencia de Superman y Batman, pero Diana había calmado a todos diciendo que Superman aparecería, porque siempre estaba de su lado. Que él se encargaría de explicar el por qué había desaparecido por los últimos meses. Eso calmó al populacho que estaba en desespero. 

Clark se paseó por la fiesta, todo era casi utópico. Hasta él estaba emocionado por el momento. Acarició su barriga. Desenmascararse ante el mundo como el omega que era iba a ser un gran paso, pero se lo requería, él y su pequeño. Quería parar de huir, de esconderse. Quería ser, como había dicho Luthor, la prueba de que los omegas también podría salir al mundo y ser grandes, que solos. En sus manos estaba la oportunidad de cambiar el mundo. 

Alguien lo agarró del brazo con fuerza. Inmediatamente giró y vio a Bruce allí, agitado, con la chaqueta mal puesta, la camisa mal abotonada y el sudor corriendo por su frente. 

—Clark, estás en peligro, vámonos —Lo jaló. Clark jaló hacia su lado. 

¿Qué te pasa? - El omega se enojó y dejó que su aroma lo demostrara No tienes derecho de venir aquí a jalonearme - Dijo entre dientes, por lo bajo. El alfa gruñó en respuesta. 

—Tenemos que irnos, esto es una trampa, Clark —Clark suspiró. Bruce necesitaba ayuda ¡Mucha! Su paranoia con todos estaban mal, menos él, estaba llegando a un punto insoportable. 

—Bruce, para ti. Es solo una maldita fiesta —El alfa lo apretó aún más fuerte y Clark siseó. Si bien su fuerza humana no le hizo el mayor daño, su aroma lo estaba poniendo nervioso ya la defensa - ¡Suéltame! ¿Estás loco? 

—Luthor quiere matarte. A ti ya Conner —Vio al alfa mirar hacia todos lados, hablando entre dientes, demasiado alerta —Aquí no es seguro. Puse cámaras en su casa y… 

¿De verdad? ¿Tiene estado haciendo eso? —Clark volvió a jalar —Ha llegado demasiado lejos ¿Sin crees? Bruce ¿No te escuchas? Estás como un loco —Clark miró a su estómago cuando Conner lo pateó. Siempre estaba eso, cuando el alfa estaba emocionalmente inestable, siempre lo pateaba. 

Era gracioso pensar que ni siquiera era tan susceptible a su tacto, pero cuando Bruce estaba cerca se movía como remolino. No quería que su bebé se pusiera mal por culpa de las alucinaciones de Bruce. 

—Te estoy hablando en serio, _Omega_ —Conner lo pateó más fuerte, para ser tan pequeño parece que había heredado sus poderes, agarró el brazo de Bruce en respuesta y lo apretó, no tanto para romperlo, pero lo suficiente para decirle a Bruce que parara 

—Esta es mi vida, este es mi hijo y yo sé cómo tomar las decisiones por nosotros dos — Respiró pesadamente. Bruce tenía que entender que no tenía por qué decirle nada ni él tenía por qué seguir sus órdenes. 

—Conner es MI hijo también y no pienso dejar que tus ínfulas de redentor lo pongan en peligro —Aquello le salió en un mal momento. Conner no era su hijo, Clark no era su omega y Bruce solo estaba jugando a ser el alfa de una familia que, en el fondo, no le pertenecía. 

—Conner no es tu hijo, Bruce —Eso le había dolido, más que una patada, una cachetada del omega o el rechazo. Todo era porque tenía razón, no lo era —Es de Luthor —Clark lo soltó, a pesar de que el alfa seguía agitado y su aroma había cambiado a algo que no había sentido nunca - Y quiero darle la oportunidad que su _verdadero_ padre le está dando. Ser reconocido por el mundo por lo que es.

—Clark —Bruce lo miró a los ojos, cogió la mano del omega pero fue inútil, este lo jaló —Estoy diciéndote la verdad. Aquí no puedo protegerte. Solo escúchame por esta vez y no te pediré de nuevo que lo hagas —Ni podríamos obtener una respuesta, porque Clark dio la vuelta y dándole una última mirada se marchó. 

Le mandó un mensaje a Diana desesperado. La alfa le respondió diciéndole que Superman le había contado lo que planeaba y le pedí que pusiera de su parte para hacer la paz. Luthor estaba sonriendo, saludando a todos. Siendo buena persona. 

Allí, en medio de la fiesta, Bruce se llevó una mano al rostro. Quizá él era el loco, el que no quería cambiar. Lo más probable es que el único villano de la historia fuera de él y no quería darse cuenta. 

¡No! Maldita sea, su omega y su cachorro estaban en peligro. 

Se escabulló a quién sabe dónde. 

Entonces, Clark estaba en su traje de Superman. Era muy extraño ver el azul forrado en su panza. Era una nueva imagen, una especie de símbolo de esperanza trastocado que ahora daba otro nuevo mensaje. Se pasó las manos por la pancita, Conner dejó de patear y perdió por un momento si estaría sano en un futuro que podríamos contactar con Bruce. El alfa estaba un poco desquiciado y, siendo como era, no quería que su hijo, que sería un omega, podría vivir bajo las reglas estrictas y clasistas de alguien como Bruce. No es que Luthor fuera de una mejor opción, pero al menos le enseñaía algo de 'ser lo que quieres ser'. 

Previamente preparado? —Luthor torció una sonrisa. Sintió una especie de _deja-vu_ pero con una sensación distinta. Estaba una vez no hubo un beso en la mejilla ni una caricia para el cachorro; a pesar de todo, asintió. Era el momento de demostrarle al mundo quién era de verdad. 

La escena se repetía, como el ciclo de la vida, todo vuelve al mismo círculo. El dictador sobre el podio, dando la bienvenida, las personas escuchando atentamente. 

—... Todo esto no ha sido porque sí. Hace unos meses anunciamos que los derechos de los omegas eran tan importantes como los nuestros. Todo este tiempo nadie se atrevió a dar el primer paso, pero, hay alguien que sí. Alguien que ustedes aman, con quien se tiene seguros y que, para sorpresa de todos, es también un omega. 

A decir verdad no sabía qué llamaba más la atención, que Superman había aparecido en ese mismo instante o el hecho de que tenía una gran barriga dando sentido a muchas de las cosas que había dicho Luthor. 

—La persona que tiene estado cuidando de todos es también un omega. Debo decir que yo también estuve sorprendido. En todo este tiempo me dio la cuenta de una cosa —Miró a Superman y volvió a poner esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro— No importa de dónde vengas, los omegas siempre estaríamos controlados o pasarán cosas como estas —Clark frunció el ceño. Algunos murmullos se escucharon por la sala de control ¿Qué haremos si nuestra tierra se puebla de super bebés imposibles de controlar? —Luthor se alejó un par de pasos, caminando, pensando, mientras seguía hablando —Omegas super fuertes que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran ¡No lo permitiremos! Porque nosotros, los alfas, siempre seremos la raza superior. 

—¡Agáchate! —El grito llegó desde lejos. Una bala interrumpió la sala y los gritos y demás no se hicieron esperar. La noticia llegó a tiempo, porque Clark se movió mirándo a Batman, desde el otro lado de la sala, en el segundo piso, luchando contra Mercy. 

_Unterbrechen_ . Interrumpir

Luthor no pensaba aceptar un omega como heredero. Lo tenía demasiado claro. 

La fiesta se dispersó y la Liga de la Resistencia pronto se vio envuelta en una pelea sin sentido, porque había demasiados hombres, con demasiadas armas que conocían sus puntos debiles. Luthor no era idiota. 

Batman necesitaba reconocer algo, Mercy era una contrincante digna a pesar de ser una beta. Le había hecho varios cortes, pero ahora ella era quien caía escaleras abajo sin control. Miró hacia el fondo, Superman luchaba contra Luthor y por Dios ¡Con su bebé adentro!

A esas alturas Clarke estaba asustado y arrepentido de no haberle hecho caso a Bruce. Tenía miedo de dar un mal golpe, la barriga apenas y le permitía moverse, pero no se esperaba, no se esperaba esa puñalada de Luthor. 

\- _Detente, Clark - La voz_ de Luthor viajó por su sistema como una corriente. La debilidad de su género le obligó a reaccionar haciendo lo que quería el alfa. , que parecía inmortal, que volvió a atacar por la espalda - _Preséntate_ \- _Esta_ vez tuvo más miedo 

Los presentes solos quedarán boquiabiertos al ver cómo el hombre más poderoso del mundo se humillaba de esa manera ante Luthor, demostrando que los omegas seguían siendo inferiores, demostrando su lugar bajo los pasteles del alfa, de rodillas, sumiso, como siempre había sido. 

—Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si la cosa que lleva dentro de haber sido alfa, pero lo que lleva no me sirve de nada —Lo vio sacar un arma y esta vez tuvo miedo, porque pudo sentir el efecto del fragmento de kriptonita anunciarse. Conner se removió, lo pateó fuerte, como pidiendo ayuda. 

Batman pateó a Mercy lo más que pudo y corrió en la dirección de su bebé. 

Cuando iba a medio camino, el sonido de la bala disparaba chocó contra sus oídos. No se detuvo, corrió con más ganas. Segundos después solo podrá sentir el peso de Clark desvanecerse en sus brazos y la sangre corriendo por sus manos. 

Ya no había más patadas de cariño recibiéndolo. 

Apretó el omega contra sus brazos.

—Bruce —Escuchar su nombre débilmente a través de sus labios lo que hizo reaccionar —Bruce ... El bebé ... 

Ni quiera estaba seguro si le dolía, sus sentidos se vieron aturdidos y dejó de escuchar todo lo que siempre escuchaba. Sentía un peso dentro de sí que le costaba respirar. Se agarró al alfa. Entonces, todo se puso negro. 

Alfred puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce. Aquel toque tan sútil era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse apoyado. El momento que había llamado 'Minuto cero' fue aprovechado para dar un golpe de estado. Fue casi glorioso, ver el Régimen de Luthor caer en un instante de rabia, odio y despiste por parte de este. Sin embargo, las paredes del hospital con olor a desinfectante era algo que no hubiera querido oler después. 

—Amo Bruce, Clark ha despertado —Dos días había pasado en coma, porque era una tarea titánica poder abrir la piel del kryptoniano, tuvieron que usar más kryptonita. Fue todo muy tarde. 

—Clark —La puerta estaba cerrada. Bruce se encargó de que nadie más estuviera allí. Tuvo muchas batallas difíciles en su vida, pero esta, era, de lejos, la peor que había tenido que enfrentar —Lo siento. 

Cuando perdió a sus padres la gente le dijo que era el ciclo de la vida, pero, ¿Cuándo fue el ciclo al revés? ¿Cómo se le explica a un padre que ha perdido a su hijo? ¿Cómo se lucha contra el dolor de haber perdido algo que ni siquiera pudiste tener entre sus brazos? Cómo se le llama al anhelo de haberlo tenido todo ya la vez nada. 

Su barriga ya no estaba allí. Y Clark comenzó a hiperventilar cuando no pudo escuchar los pálpitos del corazón de su bebé. Bruce le dejó de la mano, dejando que su aroma protector lo envolviera si es que eso servía de algo. 

Lo escuchó llorar tan amargamente, que solo reaccionó para envolverlo en un abrazo. Ese también era su hijo, también le habían dado todo y se lo habían arrebatado sin darle la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. 

¿Cómo se lucha contra algo que es intangible? 

Los dioses que escribieron el destino tampoco tienen una respuesta para eso. 

Lo que sí pueden hacer es darle paso al tiempo. Unas semanas, cuando la cabeza ya está fría y se puede pensar con más claridad. Clark llevó dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Leslie dijo que era normal, que tenía que superar el shock psicológico de haber perdido su bebé. Bruce tampoco andaba muy bien, él también había perdido a su bebé, porque Conner era suyo, él lo alimentó con Waffles, le dio helado y rellenó sus venas de azúcar. Acarició por entre la piel de Clark sus manitas y le separó de la forma más ridícula. Él también necesita muchas cosas con las cuales lidiar. Asumir que siempre tuvo que perder era difícil, aunque no lo admitiera. 

Pero, saber que Superman se había presentado en Arkham era algo con lo que no sabía cómo lidiar. Corrió, porque sabía que nada bueno venía de allí. 

Los dioses se preguntan ¿Cómo es que alguien reacciona al estar en frente del asesino de tu hijo? 

Superman estaba allí, frente a la mesa de metal, de pie, con las manos atrás, mirando la cara sonriente de Luthor, esposado y sentado de mala manera. 

\- ¿Sabes? Es una sensación extraña - Fue Superman quien tuvo, la voz profunda, oscuro. Si cualquier ser humano cuerdo podría haberla escuchado, probablemente podría un escalofrío a recorrerle. Se acercó a la mesa, dio un puñetazo tan fuerte sobre la misma que la abolló en el instante —Es como si te arreglaran el corazón estando en vida —Luthor no dijo nada. 

Clark se inclinó más, hasta estar a centímetros del rostro monstruo al que había defensor pasado. 

—Pero mis padres siempre me enseñaron a compartir y quiero compartir ese sentimiento contigo —Luthor no entendió esas palabras, ni nunca las entendí, porque cuando quiso entenderlo, el brazo de Superman había atravesado su pecho y había materializado en acciones el sentimiento de un corazón Arrancado. 

Batman abrió la puerta, agitado. Vio el corazón de Luthor en la mano de Clark y no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. 

\- _Alpha_ —Superman miró a Bruce y este, que es un humano tan vulgar, analizó escalofríos por la mirada del omega— tú también vas a pagar por esto. 

Amar y ver a tu amor hundirse ¿Qué es el amor? Los dioses del destino no tienen respuesta alguna. 

_______________

Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,

es herida que duele y no se siente,

es un soñado bien, un mal presente, 

es un breve descanso muy cansado. 

Es un descuido que nos da cuidado, 

un cobarde con nombre de valiente, 

un andar solitario entre la gente,

un amar solo ser amado.

Es una libertad encarcelada, 

que dura hasta el postrero parasismo; 

enfermedad que crece si es curada. 

Este es el niño Amor, este es su abismo.

¡Mirad tener amistad tendremos con nada

el que en todo es contrario de sí mismo! 

—Francisco de Quevedo

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así, estoy emocionada por saber qué estás pensando de este capítulo, ¿Cuál fue vuestra reacción? ¿Algo de esto lo habéis esperado? ¡Estaré feliz de saber lo que pasa en este momento por tu cabeza!
> 
> Facebook, donde sí subo cosas felices:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Sabichii-113441070280261/
> 
> Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan. Los aprecio mucho, sé que a veces no respondo, pero es que no sé qué decir(??). Pero me hacen muy felices, hasta sus Conti plz. Es como esa sensación de que están allí.
> 
> Los quiero
> 
> ¡Qué el universo vibre favorable para ti!


	7. Atrapados

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Aquella noche, donde el  _ Imperium Kal-Eli  _ celebraba su aniversario, el silencio reinaba por todos los rincones. No podía escucharse un solo susurro o queja. No había el menor escándalo en ninguna de las casas por donde uno se detuviera a escuchar. El ambiente olía casi delicioso, los omegas felices traían un ambiente de paz y comodidad. Solo allá, en una celda en el espacio más alejado de Arkham se escuchaban un par de gemidos. Los unos ahogados, los otros satisfechos, pero tenían algo en común: La desesperación.

Las manos de Bruce estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza, había intentado tantas veces soltarse que sus muñecas eran más cicatrices sobre cicatrices que piel humana. Los nuevos movimientos duros y desenfrenados provocan que se abrieran las viejas heridas y la sangre brotara recorriendo el ya tan acostumbrado camino por todo su brazo hasta su hombro. 

Clark volvió a saltar encima de su miembro clavándose hasta el fondo el falo del alfa haciendo que este último gimiera, entre el placer y el dolor. La cintura de Bruce estaba aprisionada por los muslos ajenos, a pesar de que estaba sobre el pavimento de la celda, los constantes jalones de Clark hacía que sus rodillas se rasparan y jalara de sus muñecas colgantes haciendo que doliera. 

Abrió los ojos un momento. Clark tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que sus manos, que en un tiempo fueron suaves y cariñosas, ahora lo apretaban por los hombros. Estaba en medio del éxtasis, lo supo cuando sintió que el interior cálido y lujurioso lo apretaba y soltaba más lubricante y cuando sus vientres se vieron manchados por la esencia de este mismo. Él también se corrió. El aroma de Clark en celo era de las únicas cosas bonitas en esa lúgubre celda y siempre se sentía feliz de poder disfrutar de ella, aunque tuviera que sufrir para obtenerla. 

El omega lo miró, pero no parecía feliz, solo satisfecho. Así había sido los tres celos que tuvo en el año. Tan solo un momento de orgasmos y satisfacción sexual para luego, cuando terminara, solo alejarse sin decir una palabra. 

Casi que agradeció cuando el peso de Clark se quitó de encima. Miró al omega, que se levantó, y a su esencia escurrir entre sus nalgas. Deseó tanto poder unirse a él, aunque no de esa manera. No cuando él era, básicamente, el esclavo de placer de Clark y el omega apenas y lo determinaba de vez en cuando. 

—¿Y Alfred? —Quizá, el momento post-coito no era el mejor lugar para preguntar algo así, pero, cuando Clark cruzara la puerta él se vería de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad y no podría volver a saber de nuevo nada de nadie de afuera, probablemente, hasta el próximo celo del omega que sería en tres meses más o, con mucha suerte, en alguna visita de las suyas por diversión. 

—Bien —Fue lo único que recibió, mientras lo veía ponerse los pantalones. 

—¿Y los chicos? —Clark lo miró por un momento, se mordió el labio y luego, simplemente, lo ignoró. Salió de la celda, dejando a Bruce de nuevo solo, sumido en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos. 

Hace un año, cuando Luthor fue asesinado por Kal, todo lo bueno que alguna vez vio en el kryptoniano había sido destruido. El hombre de acero alimentaba la ira que recorría su ser a cada paso que daba. Empezó con sus deseos de compartir con Luthor su dolor y entonces, no había podido parar más. 

Cuando vio a Bruce parado en la puerta no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera culparlo de gran parte de lo que estaba pasando. Muy en el fondo fue consciente que nada de ello fue su culpa, Batman había intentado advertirlo, lo gritó, quiso avisarle y también salvarlo, pero no había sido suficiente. Si tan solo el estúpido alfa no hubiera remarcado su lugar los últimos meses y lo hubiera tratado como menos, tal vez, en una mínima probabilidad, Clark hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. 

Los hubieras no existen y pensar que el alfa pudo ser diferente no iba a devolverle a su pequeño bebé que ya nunca conocería. 

Bruce dio un paso atrás cuando el aroma del omega se hizo tan intenso y tan amargo que a duras penas su alfa podía soportar el olor. 

—Clark… —Se obligó a estar allí en frente, entonces, por primera vez se dio cuenta que el omega siempre fue ligeramente más alto y ancho que él. Ni siquiera parecía un omega en ese momento, su olor, como antaño, había regresado a esa pesadez de un alfa y ahora solo lo podía escuchar gruñir como si fuera su enemigo absoluto — Esta no es la solución —Definitivamente, decirle eso tampoco lo era. 

Lo supo cuando le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte, haciendo uso de su alienígena fuerza, que lo mandó al suelo de una sola vez. Clark, ahora, olía a alfa; un alfa furioso, uno al que le habían destruido algo, al que le habían quitado todo. 

Saltó de su sitio cuando el otro le amenazó con rayos láser ¡Dioses! Estaba tan desquiciado. Ni siquiera pensaba en enfrentarse a él, sabía de sobra que era una batalla perdida. 

Lo azotó contra varias paredes, seguro que un humano como él tendría un par de costillas rotas, le lanzó un par de sillas y lo había golpeado repetidas veces en un desenfreno de movimientos que apenas pudo procesar. Por supuesto que Clark se estaba conteniendo ¡Si hubiera usado su fuerza normal…! Bruce no podía contarlo. Él, por su parte, apenas y logró moverlo un poco de su sitio. Intentó, asimismo, usar ‘La voz’, pero, por alguna razón, el estado  _ Alpha _ de Clark canceló su intento; era, en resumidas cuentas, luchar con otro alfa. 

No hace falta decir de qué manera terminó la pelea. Pero el resultado fue el hombre murciélago, con un pie en esta vida y con el otro en el más allá, tirando en una sucia celda de Arkham como el vil criminal que era para Clark. 

  
  


Superman nunca había sido consciente de toda la fuerza que poseía. Voló lejos cuando terminó de descargar gran parte de su furia. No fue hasta que estuvo a mitad del vuelo que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se detuvo para poder sopesar sus acciones ¡Y por Hera! Se convirtió en un criminal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dañó a su alfa, al menos, a la persona que quería como alfa. Porque, seamos un poco sinceros, si no lo hubiera querido en primer lugar nunca hubiera aceptado quedarse con él todos esos meses, no hubiera dado paso a las caricias del alfa o no se hubiera planteado aceptar la propuesta de Bruce de enlazarse. Sin embargo, ya no eran opciones válidas en ese mismo instante 

Para entonces, Batman debería estar siendo atendido y toda la policía estaría tras su búsqueda y captura. 

Voló. Tras la mansión Wayne había un pequeño cementerio. Allí Bruce le había presentado a sus padres. Junto a las dos grandes tumbas, un poco más adelante había una lápida de un cajón mucho más pequeño. 

_ Conner, el hijo que siempre amaremos _ . 

Se perdió el funeral de su propio hijo, ni siquiera fue él quien mandó a poner esas palabras en la lápida. Aterrizó justo en frente. Los pequeños zapatitos azules estaban encima de la misma, rematando el decorado lúgubre con un tinte infantil impropio del sitio. Clark, estiró su mano y los acarició. Eran tan pequeños. Se imaginó que podía ponerlo en unos pequeños piececitos que apenas y podían estarse quietos. Conner no debió ser más grande que su propio brazo, los bebés omegas nacían demasiado pequeños. 

Se arrepintió de ese momento cuando quiso abortarlo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes seguro que ese momento hubiera sido el más feliz del mundo. Luthor, ese maldito cabrón. Le dio todo y, a la vez, nada. 

—¡Amo Clark! —La voz del beta Alfred logró volverlo a la realidad en la que estaba. Giró a verlo, pero retrocedió un par de pasos. Entre más se acercaba más podía ver su cara de preocupación. Alfred fue bueno con él —Amo Clark —Lo pudo escuchar jadear, luego, poner sus arrugadas y ancianas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Tuvo que ser una gran carrera desde dentro hasta allí para querer alcanzarlo. 

Los ojos del mayordomo lo alcanzaron, lo miraron con una terrible pena. En sus ojos había todo lo que quería decir, las palabras de aliento y cariño que esperaba escuchar, pero de sus labios no salía nada. 

—Me alegra ver que ha decidido salir —No era cierto, estaba casi seguro que no era lo que el mayordomo quería decir, tal vez intentaba hacer tiempo antes de que Bruce regresara, tal vez solo decía la verdad, pero no le creía. 

—Alfred —El susodicho no despegó su vista de él, ni siquiera cuando el omega, que era más alto y se veía consternado, dio un par de pasos hacia él. No se alejó ni siquiera cuando Clark tomó sus manos y lo miró. No tenía miedo, era capaz de guardar la esperanza de que el omega que había tenido los últimos meses bajo su ala era bueno y nunca haría daño a nadie — ¿Me vas a perdonar algún día? 

—¿De qué está hablando, amo Clark? —Quiso poner su mano sobre la del otro, pero quedaron atrapadas entre la fuerza del kriptoniano — No fue su culpa, nunca lo ha sido, usted solo fue una víctima de este sistema. Yo no… 

—Solo dime que sí —Alfred no entendió, pero asintió. Sea que lo que sea que pasara por la cabeza del otro tenía razón, tenía una lógica. No era él quién para juzgar, siempre perdonaría a Clark porque su compañía siempre había traído esperanza en los últimos años del régimen y se negó a pensar que pudiera significar otra cosa. 

  
  


Clark voló, lo más alto que pudo, también lo más lejos. Allí, en el lugar más elevado a donde el hombre había podido llegar, se dio cuenta que siempre había estado por encima de todos. No solo por su raza superior, sino por su casta. Sonrió. Los alfas, los estúpidos alfas creían que estaban por encima, pero ¿Quién lo estaba en realidad? Eran los omegas los capaces de dar vida, eran los omegas quienes satisfacían todas las necesidades, cuidaban la casa, eran el lazo inquebrantable de la manada. No podía haber manada equilibrada sin un omega que fuera parte de ella. ¡Ellos eran los que estaban por encima! Por eso los alfas se veían en la obligación de doblegarlos, porque sin ellos, los omegas, el mundo no era nada. 

Se sintió tan altanero, tan poderoso. Clark sabía cada uno de los más altos mandos que mantenían esa sociedad de esclavitud. Y para ahorrarnos las escenas más cruentas, solo diremos que todos fueron asesinados por quien sería el líder de una nueva era. 

  
  
  


Batman colocó su mano sobre la pared de piedra intentando aferrarse a ella de la mejor manera posible. Sus piernas se doblaron mientras su alfa interior dio un gruñido por no ser capaz de sostenerse. El conocimiento lo abandonaba poco a poco hasta que sintió que unas manos lo sostenían. Miró hacia arriba, Nightwing estaba allí, siempre en el momento oportuno, siempre cuando más lo necesitaba. Quería sonreírle, pero su alfa, como siempre, solo gruñó en respuesta a la ayuda. 

—Alfred dijo que algo malo estaba pasando —Fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios. El hijo mayor de Bruce lo sostuvo con más fuerza, lo ayudó a erguirse y le regaló una sonrisa como si todo fuera bien en ese momento. 

—¿Aún no ha muerto el viejo? —Bruce cerró los ojos. De todas las personas que quería ver en ese momento su antigua manada no era exactamente la que le apetecía ver. 

—¡No digas eso! —Nightwing regañó. Ah, olvidó lo difícil que fue tener a todos en una misma habitación intentando llevarse bien, bueno, al menos con él presente. Batman sabía de sobra que esos dos se llevaban bien, quizá demasiado, y eso había llevado su manada a la máxima tensión hasta romperse. 

—¿Y Superman? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, en todo el tiempo que había intentado pararse seguro que pudo haber ido a muchos lados. Jason se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera entendió la situación porque fue Dick quien habló con Alfred y luego lo había empujado a él y a Tim a un destino desconocido porque ‘tenían que hacerlo’. 

—Pues parece ser que está aterrorizando la ciudad —La voz de Tim se dejó escuchar por detrás de Jason. Parecía algo alterado, en cuanto vio a Bruce corrió para ayudarle a sostenerse. Puso en frente la pantalla que dejaba ver las noticias de último momento. 

El vicepresidente de Luthor había salido volando por la ventana de su despacho, desde el piso número treinta. Luego se había avistado a Superman surcar los cielos. Sin embargo, esa no fueron las únicas noticias. El director de Cadmus fue interceptado en su coche y terminó ahogado bajo el río segundos después. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera quería saber que le había pasado a los altos cargos del partido de Luthor. 

—Tenemos que detenerlo —Fue su única respuesta, medio apoyado en los hombros de sus hijos. 

—¿Fue por lo que sucedió hace unos días en la fiesta? —Tim se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. 

—¿Entonces es verdad que es un omega? —Fue Nightwing quien preguntó Y Bruce no tuvo otra opción que asentir. 

Mientras Bruce intentaba trazar un plan para detener a Superman, La Liga de La Resistencia ya estaba trazando el propio. Fue Diana la primera en llegar. Era doloroso ver como uno de tus amigos se convertía en aquello que deseaban destruir. Voló a su lado. 

—¡Superman! —El omega se detuvo, miró a Diana de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo decía de todo menos estar relajado y estaba dispuesto a luchar con la Alfa de ser necesario — Cariño —Se acercó lentamente, para su sorpresa el otro apenas y se movió de su sitio. Su mano se estiró de forma delicada y acarició su mejilla en un intento de consuelo — Lo siento tanto. 

Diana lo entendía. Desde el primer momento en que supo la verdad estuvo de su lado, aún antes de que lo supiera siempre estuvo de acuerdo con que la libertad era lo primero. No tenía nada en contra de Diana, no quería hacerle daño, pero si Diana no entendía que para que el mundo cambiara había ciertas cosas que tenían que ser a la fuerza no podía dejarla ser. 

—Diana —Las manos del omega se pusieron sobre las de ella. Sus propias manos, ahora manchadas de sangre, se aferraron a las suyas con la desesperación de un amigo sufriendo — Sabes que es la única forma, ¿Verdad? Nada va a terminar hasta que no les demostremos que no somos las personas débiles que creen que somos — La mirada de Diana estaba tan dolida, que, por un momento, pensó que tendría que enfrentarse contra ella. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó verla asentir con una afligida complicidad. 

—De alguna manera tenían que entenderlo, ¿No? 

Superman que ahora era conocido como Kal-El, tuvo un ardua batalla aquel día. A su duo amistoso con Diana se habían unido algunos otros que siempre habían estado en la sombras, algunos eran alfas, otros betas, y por supuesto, algunos omegas con ganas de que el mundo cambiara para ellos. 

Aquaman se retiró las profundidades de donde había venido, algunos otros vieron desde ya la lucha perdida. Bruce, que fue siempre el más obstinado de todos, intentó llevar la lucha hasta el final. Ni siquiera porque Jason se unió a los demás en el momento menos indicado, alegando que Kal tenía razón en muchas cosas, Dick prefirió abandonar cuando ya nada tenía sentido junto a Tim. Bruce tenía que haberlo entendido, que los omegas también podían ser poderosos, iguales, pero no quiso. Estaba cegado por un montón de ideas a las cuales había dedicado años de lealtad, no podía cambiarlas de un momento a otro; entonces, acabó en una celda como tenía que ser. 

  
  


Un suspiro lo trajo de nuevo a su cruel realidad. Intentó de nuevo, por millonésima vez ese día, jalar de las cadenas que lo ataban, pero ya estaba cansado. Dejó que su cuerpo cayera con su peso y las cadenas laceraran sus muñecas como quisieran. Lo perdió todo, lo peor, es que jamás iba a poder recuperarlo. 

Kal-El salió de Arkham. El olor de su celo se había apaciguado y ahora solo dejó que el olor del alfa de Bruce lo cubriera un poco. Se sentía bien cuando estaba así, cuando su omega, en alguna parte remota, se sentía protegido por alguien más. Voló hasta la mansión que antaño había considerado un hogar. Se detuvo frente a la tumba de Conner, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Alfred en la distancia, siempre en silencio. Los zapatos azules estaban ya desgastados, la lluvia, el polvo, todo el año que había pasado los habían erosionado tal como lo habían hecho con su propia persona. Los quitó y dejó unos nuevos en su lugar. 

Se preguntó por un momento si acaso Bruce se había acordado de que hace dos días Conner hubiera cumplido un año. Si acaso el alfa seguía considerándolo su hijo o recordandolo como él lo hacía. Se preguntó siquiera si Bruce alguna vez dijo la verdad. 

Ya no importaba. Lo único bueno de todo es que ahora los suyos eran felices. 

Un fuego en algún lugar junto a los gritos de muchas personas lo distrajo. Inmediatamente alzó el vuelo hacia el lugar para ayudar. 

Los aniversarios traían muchas cosas, buenos y malos recuerdos, lágrimas, consternación. A su vez, la consternación trae efectos secundarios, como sentirse confuso respecto a lo que hacía con Bruce o la distracción. Por último, la distracción era una secuela ambigua, podía ser buena, porque te entretenía del dolor, o mala, cuando hacía que olvidaras tomar la pastilla anticonceptiva. 

En cualquiera de los casos, ¿Quién dice que las dos cosas son malas? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que el universo siempre sea favorable para ti :D


	8. Huyendo

Un soplido bastó para acabar con el fuego que se había generado. No era muy grande, pero siempre creaba pánico entre las personas, sobre todo cuando se sabía de dónde provenía tanto sabotaje. Clark cerró los ojos un momento. Le alegraba que con el aire del vuelo el olor de Bruce se hubiera ido. No sería divertido tener que explicar cosas a los demás. 

—¿Estás bien? —La mano de Flash sobre su espalda casi lo hizo saltar. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo con una sonrisa y asintió. El beta le hizo una señal. Arremolinados detrás del cordón que habían puesto los bomberos habían algunos omegas. Siempre estaba bien ver al emperador, ver a la figura que inspiraba a ser fuertes y mejores; el símbolo de la libertad. 

Flotó por encima de todos, les regaló una sonrisa, una que no sentía en ese preciso momento: 

—No van a poder con nosotros— Hizo una pausa, se tomó un minuto para pensar si estaba bien o no decir algo. Lo dijo —Todos estos años nos han hecho creer que somos asustadizos, que somos débiles; después de todo lo que ha pasado, un pequeño fuego no va a asustarnos— Una madre abrazaba a su pequeña, los ojos azules se posaron en ellas, ¿Cómo hubiera sido abrazar a su pequeño? —Nada va a… — Su mente dio un rápido vuelco a todo. Salió volando del lugar dejando a todos esperando y confundidos. Flash miró a Diana, la alfa solo se encogió de hombros. 

  
  


Entró a sus aposentos como una flecha. Sus manos jalaron los cajones de su cómoda en un sentimiento desesperado, algunos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza que había usado sin querer. Se arrodilló en el suelo, buscando entre las cosas caídas la tableta de pastillas que usaba como anticonceptivos, ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? Sacó un par y las tomó. Las estuvo usando todo ese año. Al ser kriptoniano, no estaba seguro si su cuerpo iba a funcionar bien con una dosis humana, así que Leslie dijo que con una dosis más alta estaría bien, pero que las tomara en las primeras horas. Las últimas dos veces lo había hecho así y funcionó a la perfección. 

Se levantó del suelo aún agitado para sentarse de golpe en la cama, se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras por dentro se recriminaba su estupidez. 

—Solo ha pasado medio día —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras suspiraba en un intento desesperado por calmar su propias ansias. Sentía su propio sistema ir a mil por hora por la desesperación —Aún es pronto… Las he tomado a tiempo —Se pasó una mano por la cara, respiró un par de veces e intentó relajarse un poco. No tenía por qué estar tan asustado, nada pasaría. 

  
  
  


Bruce se había desmayado. Abrió los ojos, que se sentían pesados, tiempo después. Su boca estaba algo pastosa. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás por la gravedad y con un esfuerzo se volvió a empujar hacia adelante sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en esa situación. Su alfa interior gruñó con molestia, ¿En qué momento se convirtió en ser tan débil? 

Pasó saliva por su garganta que se cerraba. Una lágrima traicionera cayó por su rostro haciendo una línea gris en su mejilla que estaba manchada por la suciedad. Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil y obstinado… Tuvo el paraíso en sus manos y ahora la desesperación y el vacío era lo único que le quedaba por su propia lealtad a unos ideales que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer. 

¿No amó a Clark lo suficiente? Tan idiota fue como para preferir unas reglas arcaicas a sus propios sentimientos. No merecía a Kal-El, ni su amor, ni su bondad, ni al hijo que era para los dos. Este mundo había sido tan cruel con el omega que no merecía que le dieran una segunda oportunidad. 

Contrajo todo su cuerpo, intentando ayudarse de las cadenas para levantarse y al menos estirarse un poco de esa manera. Miró hacia la puerta con una mueca. Tenía sed, también, quería ver a Clark. Tenía una necesidad insana de querer hablar con él, pedir, aunque fuera indigno de sí y descarada, perdón por todo lo que había pasado. Llorar, abrazar al omega contra sí y decirle que todo pasaría. Sin embargo, la vida es un poco más difícil que las necesidades caprichosas. Los sucesos dolorosos de la vida simplemente no se olvidan porque lo desees. 

  
  


Aunque, por sino de los dioses hay personas que no encajan en el plan de otros y, aunque fuera hermoso ver como todos seguían los utópicos pensamientos de Kal-El, no muchos estaban de acuerdo. Quizá por eso la puerta de la celda se abrió. Un griterío junto a las alarmas de Arkham estalló en sus oídos. Ni siquiera supo quién, ni los motivos por los que alguien lo soltó, arrancando las cadenas de golpe y dejándolo tirado en el suelo con el único consejo de ‘corre’. Tal vez fue el calor del momento y al estar en el mismo bando, el de los criminales, había cierto código moral que obligaba a ayudar a tu vecino de celda, aunque no lo conocieras. Se levantó, juntando los trozos de sí mismo que quedaban en ese momento. 

Mientras sus pies le obligaban a mantenerse en pie, su mente se preguntó si realmente Clark le perdonaría que lo abandonara así. Lo abandonaba por segunda vez, diciéndole en silencio que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Irse solo iba a demostrar una cosa: No estaba de su parte ni nunca lo estuvo.

Alguien le chocó por detrás. Una risa estridente sonó tras de él y luego un gruñido, uno que tenía muy grabado en su memoria. Un gruñido débil pero que había aterrorizado a Gotham por mucho tiempo: El Joker. Lo vio olfatear en su dirección mientras arrugaba la nariz. Siempre le pareció extraño que Luthor nunca hubiera hecho nada para detenerlo, parecía de su parte, aunque a veces era volátil y nunca seguía nada al pie de la letra. 

Se detuvo frente a Bruce, a pesar del desastre y la llegada inminente de los policías y demás. 

—¿Batsy? — Lo vio girar la cabeza con curiosidad. Bruce se congeló en su sitio. Sinceramente, podría contar con sus dedos las veces que el Joker, en alguna pelea, lo había alcanzado y terminó por olfatearlo más de lo debido, quizá, incluso desviando los parches de olor. Otra risa estridente, probablemente más bien de burla que otra cosa. 

Joker no era un omega cualquiera, era uno de esos que tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, cuyo aroma no estaba clasificado como algo digno de la sociedad y definitivamente no como un sumiso que todos hayan querido cortejar. Siempre fue diferente y Batman siempre lo odió, ahora se preguntaba por qué: Tal vez porque fue secuaz (inconstante) de Luthor o simplemente porque no aceptaba que un omega siguiera su propio camino. Sea lo que sea, nunca quitó que estuviera del lado equivocado. 

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —Lo escuchó hablar con esa vocecita suya un poco chirriante. ¡Y por Hera! Un enfrentamiento con él era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.A pesar de todo lo que podía haber pensado en ese momento, solo sintió la mano del otro sobre su muñeca y un jalón para obligarlo a correr a través de los pasillos —Si no eres de por aquí te vas a perder, estúpido, pulgoso y mal oliente alfa —Quiso gruñir ante la sarta de apodos, pero ¿Qué cosas de las que el loco decía no eran ciertas en ese momento? Por primera vez en su vida se dejó arrastrar por el caos. 

Fue insólito tener que correr, a duras penas, tras el omega con el que había luchado por años. Era extraordinaria la manera en cómo odiaba tanto a los omegas, pero siempre estaban allí para cambiar cualquier momento importante de su vida. 

Aunque no te podías fiar mucho del otro, porque después de un par de calles, lo empujó exageradamente fuerte contra un callejón y luego salió huyendo mientras seguía riendo. Ahora sentía que tenía más costillas rotas, al menos no estaba encerrado ya y podía pensar en algo, aunque, siendo sinceros, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación. 

  
  


Clark, por su parte, no pudo dormir esa noche. Sus pensamientos lo abatían una y otra vez haciéndolo caer en un círculo vicioso de terror y desconcierto. No podía olvidarlo, cada que cerraba los ojos estaba de regreso en su baño mirando la prueba de embarazo, luego, en el hospital después de haberlo perdido todo. Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra sin descanso haciéndolo caer en la desesperación absoluta. 

Cuando Diana entró para avisarle del asunto de Arkham, el olor a desesperación inundaba la habitación. No tuvo el valor de decirle lo que ocurría y simplemente se sentó a un lado de la cama, dejando suaves caricias en círculos en su espalda mientras lo sentía vibrar al ritmo de su llanto. 

Fue al día siguiente cuando supo lo ocurrido. Después de discutir con la Alfa por ocultar información tan importante (Y de ella defender su punto de que no fue el mejor momento para decírselo) corrió al lugar del incidente e inmediatamente buscó la celda de Bruce. Azotó la puerta cuando vio que estaba vacía. El olor de su enfado inundó todo el lugar.

Iba a destrozarlo. Bruce se lo debía, le debía estar encerrado como un vil criminal y estar bajo su merced, al igual que él tuvo que soportarlo todo ese tiempo. Se lo debía por todos los insultos, los consejos odiosos y el trato inferior que le dio. Se lo debía por su falsa preocupación. 

Según el reporte la mayoría de los reclusos fueron atrapados a tiempo. Los más ingeniosos lograron salir y definitivamente entre ellos estaba Bruce. Estuvieron buscando pero fue inutil. Nadie supo a dónde fue ni por qué estaba con el Joker. También se le hizo llegar a sus oídos las diferentes opiniones de la ciudad, algunos estaban asustados, otros pensaban que todo estaría bien porque Kal-El los protegería, la gran mayoría aprovecharon la oportunidad para dejar en claro lo que se podía esperar del mandato de un omega. 

Brue abrió los ojos. La familiar vista del techo de la cueva lo recibió, miró hacia un lado, Dick estaba dormido cómodamente en la silla que antaño había servido para sus operaciones, hasta podía escuchar sus leves ronquidos, nunca se sintió tan feliz de poder escuchar eso. 

—Se supone que vigilabas al viejo — Vio una almohada volar frente a sus ojos y estrellarse contra la cara de Richard. El susodicho se despertó de golpe, mirando confundido a todos lados. Finalmente, su vista se fijó en Bruce, que se medio había sentado en la camilla. 

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? 

—Buenos días a ti también —Contestó Dick de vuelta cruzándose de brazos y siguiendo recostado en su cómoda silla —Te encontramos en aquel callejón. Creíamos que estabas muerto pero luego Jason dijo que estabas respirando y te arrastramos hasta aquí —Casi de inmediato bostezó. Empujó la idea de un reencuentro amoroso, lleno de abrazos y de perdones. Bruce, a pesar de los años y los sucesos, nunca cambiaría esa parte de sí. 

—Todos estamos agradecidos de que siguiera respirando —Alfred apareció con una bandeja de algo. Los dos alfas más jóvenes se aventuraron a quitarle la bandeja al mayor en busca de algo de comer —Aunque me temo, señor, que si bien es una alegría tenerlo aquí, no debería pasar mucho tiempo más —Bruce estiró su mano, cuando el beta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estar a su alcance lo jaló y abrazó. 

Pasó tanto tiempo en aquella oscura celda arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho eso en todos esos años.

—También me alegra verlo, amo Bruce —Sus ancianas manos también se posaron alrededor de su espalda, dando ciertas palmaditas y brindando el consuelo que nadie más podía prodigar. 

—Puedes usar nuestro piso en el centro de Gotham —Explicó Dick antes de meterse una galleta a la boca —Clark no tardará en venir a ver si te has ocultado aquí. Anoche pensamos en eso, pero seguro que en nuestras manos te hubieras muerto, lo más seguro fue Alfred. 

—Sí —Esta vez fue Jason quien habló—Superman no apareció, lo cual es raro, así que suponemos que aún no lo sabe. Las cosas están un poco calientes. Pero seguro que no estará feliz cuando sepas que no estás —Frunció el ceño al ver otra galleta rellenar los cachetes de Dick. 

—¿Y Tim? —Preguntó Bruce. Hacía un momento que se dio cuenta de la falta del chico. 

—Está dando una vuelta de reconocimiento. Dijo que avisaría sí veía algo raro —Y como por predicción, el teléfono de Dick sonó. Inmediatamente contestó. 

Tim al otro lado de la línea parecía algo agitado. Solo logró entender que había visto a Clark por Arkham y que salió volando en dirección a la mansión Wayne. 

Todos se movieron a una velocidad que Flash envidiaría. Ni pasados diez minutos, Bruce estaba en un coche escabulléndose por una de las salidas secretas de la cueva. Lo dejó a medio camino. Se metió por los jardines, que para su suerte eran frondosos, para poder salir sin que Clark sospechara.

Los demás se quedaron en la mansión. Clark sabía que habían estado viviendo allí por todo ese último año. Tenía que asegurarse de que Bruce no estaba allí. 

Bruce no podía escapar de sus manos. 

No lo dejaría. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pienso yo que estamos ya metidos en un berenjenal importante(?).   
> La aparición del Joker no traía nada relevante, yo solo quería que apareciera por allí porque me gusta pensar que es un omega rechazado que tiene ciertos arranques extraños por su lado omega defectuoso. 
> 
> Espero saber lo que piensas :D  
> ¡Que el universo siempre sea favorable para ti!


	9. Reencuentro

Sus pies aterrizaron con una suavidad antitética a su emoción de ira desbordada en la entrada de la mansión. Tocó la puerta, que estaba acostumbrado a llamar, y por respeto a Alfred esperó los dos minutos que le llevó al beta abrir la puerta. 

—¿Dónde está? —La voz de Clark salió áspera. Alfred se quedó justo en frente mirándolo, intentando entender los sentimientos ajenos para poder ser el mejor punto de mesura entre el que consideraba su hijo y entre el que había aprendido a apreciar. 

—No sé de qué habla, amo Clark —Respondió con su voz siempre templada. Agradeció en ese momento ser beta, así sus sentimientos no se verían reflejados en el aroma de su propio ser. 

—Tú sabes que sí —Dio un paso al frente. Sin intimidarse, Alfred se hizo a un lado como estaba acostumbrado cuando llegaba algún invitado a la mansión —Bruce Escapó anoche. Y yo estoy seguro que ha venido aquí —Alfred levantó una ceja. Se quedó mirando por un momento al hombre y negó. Agradecía tener aerosoles de aromas para tapar el evidente olor de Bruce, esperaba con todo su ser que funcionara. 

—Si bien estoy sorprendido por las nuevas noticias… —Clark supo que mentía, todo porque su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad normal y había aprendido todo ese año que cada vez que nombraba al otro Alfred tenía un leve aceleración cardiaca — y debo ser sincero en que me gustaría verlo, no está aquí. Puede comprobarlo usted mismo. Solo están el amo Dick y el amo Jason —No era una mentira, eso era, en su mayor parte, verdad. 

Clark lo hizo. Se sintió estúpido por un momento por haber olvidado que podía usar su visión y barrer el lugar, sin embargo, el mayordomo tenía razón, allí solo habían 4 personas, contándolo a él. En la batcueva tampoco había nada. 

—¿Y Tim? —Giró de nuevo para enfrentar el mayor. Si Alfred fuera otra persona hubiera cargado con su enojo, pero no podía, apreciaba al beta, no merecía ser víctima de su desenfreno, solo Bruce. 

—Como bien sabe usted, sale todas las mañas para ‘tomar las mejores fotografías del amanecer’. 

Clark asintió. En todo ese año los hijos de Bruce se quedaron en la mansión Wayne y, como una costumbre, vino a ver cómo estaba Alfred y de vez en cuando le daba alguna información sobre el estado de Bruce. Aprendió a conocerlos y mil veces se preguntó cómo es que Bruce fue capaz de perder a tres hijos tan maravillosos, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía, el alfa era un idiota cerrado en sus propias convicciones. 

Tragó saliva. Miró a su alrededor pero seguía sin haber nada fuera de lo normal. Escuchó unos pasos dobles acercarse y bajar por las escaleras, la voz de Dick preguntando de fondo con un tono acelerado quién era hizo que regresara a la realidad. Antes de que ninguno de los otros dos alfas se asomaran por la puerta, el omega decidió dar la vuelta y salir de la mansión antes que lo vieran. 

Bastante lejos de allí, Bruce encontró la vía principal que daba a la parte baja de Gotham. Era una de las vías secretas que tomaba siempre que salía como Batman y en las que varias veces se había escabullido para escapar cuando los enfrentamientos con el ejército de Luthor se iba de las manos. Con suerte, Clark no pasaría por ese camino ¡Volaba! Tenía atajos por donde llegar más rápido. 

  
  


Pasaron algunas horas. Al fin encontró en medio de las viviendas de la baja Gotham el edificio donde estaba el piso de Dick. Se puso a pensar por un momento; si hubiera sido mejor lider de manada se hubiera dado cuenta en el cuchitril donde había arrinconado a sus hijos a vivir. Todo podría haber sido diferente, pero no, tenía que seguir imponiéndose y decidiendo por los demás. Si lo pensaba atentamente y entrecerraba los ojos, su actitud no era muy diferente de la de Luthor: Egoísta, altanero, sintiéndose superior solo por un género que le concedieron al nacer, resentido por lo que no podía cambiar. Clark debía odiarlo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo contempló que tenía razón y lo merecía. 

Fue un idiota. El peor de los alfas. Toda su vida jactándose de querer ser como Thomas Wayne, su padre, pero siempre hizo todo lo contrario: Separó a su familia, lastimó al omega del que supuestamente estaba enamorado, nunca dio el brazo a torcer cuando estaba equivocado. Un desastre ¡Él era un malito desastre! ¿Acaso, dioses, Clark estaría dispuesto a perdonarlo algún día? 

No pudo proteger a su hijo nonato. Si tanto se vanagloriaba de ser alfa, su deber tendría que haber sido protegerlo, falló. No tenía derecho a llamarse alfa. 

—Bruce —Estaba tan perdido en sus tormentosos pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta ni que se estaba desmayando a mitad de la escalera. Los brazos delgados de Tim envolviéndose a su alrededor como un salvador fueron un alivio. 

—Tim —Susurró débilmente. Sus hijos, los que aún tenía y que siempre debió proteger, a ellos tampoco los merecía. 

Se desmayó. 

  
  
  


Pasaron un par de días. El genio de Clark se convirtió en un averno, todos los de su alrededor lo habían notado, pero nadie quería nombrar la causa de tal estado. Ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse, temían (cosa que probablemente era exagerada) ser esfumados en un segundo por la visión calorífica del omega. 

—Clark —Solo fue Diana quien se acercó. Sabía que además de Bruce existía algo más que le molestaba y lo sentía desde hace tres días que lo había consolado en su propio cuarto como a un niño — ¿Qué sucede contigo? —La mano de la alfa que se posó tras su espalda lo hizo saltar. Ella se alejó afligida y su olor dejó notar al otro que estaba comportándose incorrectamente.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó. No quería lastimar a Diana, de todos los alfas que había tenido cerca, ella fue la única que nunca lo trató menos, quizá porque venía de otros lados o porque de verdad actuaba en coherencia con sus ideales, sea cual sea la razón, Diana siempre fue buena, no merecía su desprecio — Yo… No sé qué me pasa. 

Estaba asustado, pero no iba a admitir algo así. No era que le asustara Bruce, le asustaba lo que el alfa significaba. Bruce era ese recordatorio de que lo había perdido todo, de que siempre sería inferior, ese pequeño pensamiento punzante que le recordaba que su naturaleza, por más que quisiera deshacerse de ella, siempre terminaría por someterlo. Tenía miedo porque era consciente de que enfrentarse a Bruce significaba perder, porque Bruce se vengaría de todo lo que quiso hacerle pasar por pura rabia y venganza. Y si Bruce se enteraba de las pocas probabilidades de un posible embarazo estaría el resto de su vida atado a él. De todas las ideas, esa última era la que más odiaba. 

Tal vez y solo en una mínima parte, no odiaba a Bruce. No obstante, no podía perdonarlo tan fácil. Primero lo había lastimado cuando se sintió vulnerable y buscó su ayuda, luego, se adueñó de él e intentó manejar su vida como que si le perteneciera, por unos días pensó que fue bonito, pero luego se sintió atrapado. El alfa quería meterlo en una jaula de oro en la que no cabía. Después, dejó que le arrebataran lo único que le importaba. 

— ¿Es por Bruce? ¿Quieres que sigamos castigandolo por los crímenes de Luthor? —Se quedó mirando a Diana por un momento ¡No! En ningún momento quiso eso, pero Diana no sabía lo mal que se había comportado Bruce —Él también parecía querer ese bebé, Clark — Se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿Lo hizo? Bruce parecía emocionado, en el pasado, fue capaz de oler varias veces sus emociones positivas y diría que Diana tenía razón. 

—Solo quería sentir que tenía el control de todo —Dijo casi con furia. Todo eso del matrimonio, de la unión; el alfa solo buscaba tener un forma de atarlo a él, no quería su bebé, quería la excusa perfecta para sujetarlo y demostrarle el lugar que él creía le correspondía a los omegas. 

—Estoy segura que debajo de todo eso había un poco de… 

—¿Lo estás defendiendo, Diana? —Su pregunta salió demasiado fuerte. La alfa se quedó un poco consternada por un momento pero luego endureció las delicadas facciones de su rostro. 

—Al menos la mala actitud es una cosa en común —Ella se dio la vuelta, Clark pudo sentir el cambio de su aroma en enojo. 

—Espera, Diana… Yo no… No quería decirlo así —Se arrepintió al instante. No quería ser intransigente con la única persona que había sido buena con él. 

Dudó un momento, inseguro si debía contarle lo que estuvo haciendo con Bruce el último año o su desesperada búsqueda los últimos dos días por encontrar al alfa. Más allá de su obsesión por querer castigarlo, su omega quería ver que su alfa estuviera bien. Tenía un sentimiento de nerviosismo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba para sentirse en paz. 

—¿Entonces cómo? —Diana se cruzó de brazos, fijando su intimidante mirada en la figura contraria —Has estado tratando mal a todos, gritando, enfurecido —Su pose cambió, ahora parecida estar preocupada de nuevo —Solo quiero saber que estás bien, que no vas a perder el control de nuevo —Clark tragó saliva. 

—Diana… Yo… Tengo miedo, ¿Vale? —Se abrazó a sí mismo. Decirlo en voz alta sonaba muy estúpido e irreal que cuando su mente se lo recordaba —Bruce es… No quiero que crea que tiene derechos sobre mí ni que arruine lo poco que hemos logrado. 

—Puede que Bruce sea un testarudo, pero estoy segura de que sabe razonar —Ella volvió sobre sus pasos, su mano acarició con dulzura el brazo ajeno —Si quisiera hacerte daño, ¿No crees que ya estaría aquí? 

  
  


Las pesadillas invadían su sueño. Una y otra vez estaba Luthor frente a su omega mientras él corría a través de un pasillo que se estiraba y se expandía dejándolo solo vislumbrar el final al que nunca era capaz de llegar. Sus manos inútiles no eran capaces de aferrarse a nada, sus pies resbalaban por el suelo y caía una y otra vez en el mismo lugar mientras que escuchaba los gemidos de su omega pedir ayuda. 

Abrió los ojos y sentarse fue un movimiento casi automático. Tim se echó hacia atrás con el vaso de agua, que terminó derramado sobre él. Bruce lo escuchó soltar un ‘Ow’ y luego moverse torpemente por la habitación. 

—Lo siento —El menor de sus hijos giró a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa. En toda su vida esos sonidos nunca habían salido de su boca. 

—Solo es agua —Contestó con simpleza —Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla —Anunció. Se sentó al lado de su cama y Bruce, por primera vez, pudo disfrutar del olor familiar de su hijo. Era terriblemente reconfortante en ese momento. 

—Estoy bien — La realidad era que no lo estaba, pero no quería admitirlo. Tim asintió con cuidado. De pronto, se vio jalado por el alfa a su lado en la cama. Nunca antes había obtenido un abrazo de Bruce, ni podido respirar su sufrimiento. Lo abrazó, en cierta manera siempre quiso que Bruce tuviera esa dimensión paterna y, aunque no era el modo en cómo hubiera querido, era agradable recibir un abrazo franco del alfa mayor. 

  
  


Así, con las heridas físicas y emocionales intentando sanar desesperadamente, pasaron dos meses. La vida siguió transcurriendo de una forma medianamente normal; las visitas de Clark a la mansión siguieron sucediendo, los chicos se turnaban para ir al piso y pasar tiempo con Bruce quien últimamente parecía más cercano a sus hijos. Lo único que pareció un poco extraño fueron las rebeliones que hubo en algunos sitios concretos, dos para ser exactos, pero los suficientemente fuertes para hacer que las masas dieran fuerza a los pensamientos opresores que Clark estuvo intentando tapar con un dedo. 

Clark sobrevoló por Gotham. No había dejado de verse por todos lados, hasta estuvo en los enfrentamientos de aquellas dos veces apagando la furia de sus súbditos, sin embargo, para los que estaban más cerca suyo no pasó desapercibido que algo cambió en el omega. 

Diana fue la primera en estar enterada y, prácticamente, al día siguiente los miembros de la liga que estaban a su lado y aliados también estaban al tanto. 

Voló un par de cuadras lejos del edificio donde Diana había dicho que Bruce fue localizado. Se metió en algún callejón y usando sus poderes se cambió rápidamente para pasar más desapercibido. Relajadamente metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó las cuadras faltantes. Diana dijo que los lunes por la tarde los chicos salían de casa, así que Bruce estaba un tiempo solo, porque tampoco salía para no ser reconocido por allí. 

Sentía su corazón ir a toda prisa, suspiró un par de veces para regular sus emociones. Tragó saliva mientras subió por la escalera de incendios (Se colaría por alguna habitación, por supuesto). Llegó hasta el tercer piso, el sonido de la sangre recorrer acelerado todo su cuerpo se agolpaba por sus oídos y lo distrajo de los sonidos del mundo exterior. Entró. 

La habitación olía a un pequeño alfa, inmediatamente reconoció el olor de Tim en los objetos al igual que el desorden. Caminó hasta la puerta y terminó en el pasillo. 

—¿Tim? —Se giró hacia la voz que habló al final del pasillo. Bruce estaba allí, en una sudadera floja, con una camisa que le quedaba un poco grande, con su porte de alfa de alta sociedad y un café en la mano en una taza que daría un infarto a Alfred —¿Clark? —No parecía asustado, más bien sorprendido. 

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un par de minutos, hasta que el omega asintió lentamente a su nombre y sus pasos fueron lentamente dirigidos hacia Bruce. 

— _ Alpha  _ —El sonido de la voz del omega fue como música celestial para el otro. Cuando estuvo casi a dos metros cerca lo supo. 

Parpadeó un par de veces ante el aroma frágil de un omega en cinta. Sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en la figura atlética que aún no se había perdido a causa del bebé que crecía dentro. 

—Te he estado buscando —Clark odiaba admitir que se sentía bien poder aspirar el aroma de Bruce nuevamente. Algo dentro de él se sintió protegido al sentir al otro cerca. Quería tocarlo, sus instintos más bajos se lo pedían, pero su raciocinio y su corazón lucharon contra ello porque no era justo. 

—¿Y ya lo sabías o me querías dar tiempo para algo? —Bruce se llevó la taza hacia sus labios y dio un sorbo al café, los ojos de Clark lo siguieron lentamente y negó. 

—Diana lo descubrió hace unos tres días —Se movió, algo nervioso en su sitio y se odió porque sabía que Bruce podía notarlo.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ambos. Bruce se sintió abrumado por todos los sentimientos que llegaron a su ser. Estuvo esperando tanto poder tener de nuevo al omega de frente. 

—Lo siento —Fue lo que soltaron sus labios a causa de la culpa agonizante que lo carcomía por dentro —No fui el alfa que merecías, Clark. 

—Eso está claro —Las palabras del omega salieron casi como flechas, ¿Desde cuándo Clark era tan duro? —Si no hubieras sido un idiota, entonces Conner estaría vivo y esto no estaría pasando —Le recriminó. Clark tenía la razón, podía echarle toda la culpa que quisiera y estaba en su derecho, no obstante, escuchar todos los errores que había cometido de la boca del otro y en voz alta se sentía horrible. 

—Voy a hacerlo bien esta vez —Escuchó un pequeño deje de risa salir de los labios de Clark. 

—No existe ‘esta vez’, Bruce —El omega se pasó una mano por la cara. Suspiró. Volvió a pararse derecho mientras miraba al alfa con seriedad— Tienes derecho a saberlo y a verlo, supongo —Sentía que las palabras apenas fluían de su boca. Muchos recuerdos dolorosos se agolpaban en su memoría —Pero no podemos ser una familia. No hay un ‘tú y yo’, Bruce, no más. 

Los ojos se ambos se encontraron por un momento. Aquello había dolido a ambos. 

—Ya has perdido tu oportunidad. 

Y dolió, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo. 

Porque amaba a Clark con todo su ser, no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué te está pareciendo? 
> 
> ¡Que tengas una linda semana! :D

**Author's Note:**

> En algún momento volveremos a amar a Bruce (Espero) 
> 
> Escribí esto porque quería ver a un omega!Clark porque es un pan de Dios. 
> 
> ¡Qué el universo vibre favorablemente para ti!


End file.
